J'avais si peur
by flo1985
Summary: On nous parle de Lily, de James, de Sirius... Oui ce sont eux qui ont souffert ce soir-là, mais il en est un que l'on ne pense qu'à haïr et à mépriser : un petit rat tremblant de peur.
1. 1: Août 1979

NOTE :

Avant que vous commenciez la lecture, je me dois de faire quelques petites précisions. Ici, je n'invente pas d'histoire. Ici, je ne fais qu'écrire une partie de l'Histoire de J.K. Rowling que celle-ci ne nous a donné que par bribes au fil des 7 tomes de Harry Potter. Par conséquent, ne vous attendez pas à du suspense, ne vous attendez pas à des révélations, car tout ce qui est écrit ici, vous le savez déjà. Le défi que j'essaie de relever aujourd'hui consiste seulement à tenter de comprendre ce qui a bien pu se passer dans la tête d'un personnage que l'on néglige souvent, Peter Pettigrow. Combien ai-je lu de fics sur les maraudeurs où dès l'introduction, il est écrit : « Bon, comme je n'aime pas Peter, je le remplace par Franck Londubat. » Ca me fait mal de lire ça. Car Peter a bel et bien été un maraudeur, l'un des meilleurs amis de James. Comment en est-il venu à le trahir ?

Peter est un traître abject et je ne cherche pas non plus à le défendre ici. Mais je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'il a bien pu se passer dans sa tête et dans son cœur, comment il en est arrivé là où il en est arrivé… Voilà pourquoi j'ai fini par me décider à coucher sur le papier ces idées qui me taraudent. Cette fic ne sera pas très longue, chaque chapitre reprendra un petit moment de la vie de Peter Pettigrow entre août 1979 et Novembre 1981 à peu près. J'espère que ce texte que j'écris je dois bien l'admettre surtout parce que j'ai une grande envie de l'écrire même si je pense qu'il n'intéressera pas grand-monde saura tout de même attirer votre attention. N'hésitez pas à faire des critiques, tant qu'elles sont constructives, elles sont pour moi toutes très importantes et intéressantes. Bonne lecture !

Août 1979 :

J'étais en retard, une fois de plus. Non point que je sois un habitué des problèmes de ponctualité, mais ces rendez-vous de l'Ordre, je détestais m'y rendre. En réalité, je détestais l'Ordre, je détestais ces missions que l'on me confiait. La peur, l'angoisse, risquer sa vie à chaque instant, je n'étais pas fait pour cela. James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, eux semblaient tellement à leur place dans cette organisation qu'il m'arrivait de songer qu'ils y avaient toujours été destinés. Ils n'avaient peur de rien, ils se jetaient sur le danger avec détermination et courage. Moi, je ne voulais pas mourir, je ne voulais pas souffrir. N'y eût-il eu que moi, je me serais enterré dans un endroit bien caché en attendant que l'orage passe. Mais ils étaient là, eux, les autres maraudeurs, ceux avec qui j'avais fait les quatre cent coups à Poudlard, ceux qui me faisaient confiance, ceux qui m'avaient accepté parmi eux. Certes, il ne s'agissait plus seulement de risquer un mois entier de retenues dans le bureau de Rusard, il s'agissait de risquer sa vie, même si parfois Sirius semblait avoir du mal à faire la différence, pourtant, j'avais le sentiment que je leur devais fidélité jusqu'au bout, quoi qu'ils entreprennent, parce que nous avions toujours tout partagé, parce qu'ils étaient mes amis, parce que je les admirais et que je ne voulais pas lire la déception, ou pire encore, la moquerie et la raillerie sur leur visage si j'annonçais que je ne désirais pas faire partie de la rébellion contre Voldemort.

Je quittai la route sur laquelle je venais de transplaner, au nord de Londres, et je m'engageai dans un petit chemin bordé d'arbres à l'air rachitiques. La maison qui servait de quartier général, une petite villa un peu délabrée par des années d'abandon, mais d'aspect encore charmante dont j'ignorais jusqu'au propriétaire, apparut devant mes yeux, se découpant sur le ciel bleu de cette belle journée d'été. Pour n'importe qui d'autre que les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, ce petit chemin aboutissait à un terrain vague. Pour quiconque était mis au courant de l'emplacement de la bâtisse par Dumbledore lui-même, et par lui seulement, qui était gardien du secret de notre quartier général, la maison apparaissait, au milieu des herbes folles qui avaient envahi le petit jardinet qui l'entourait. Le cœur serré, n'entrevoyant comme seul point positif que le fait de revoir mes inséparables amis, j'avançai résolument vers la porte, avec cette éternelle question venant tourmenter mon esprit : pourquoi ai-je accepté de faire partie de ce groupe de fous ? Pour les autres, cela avait pourtant paru si évident…

James avait déclaré qu'il comptait n'entreprendre aucune étude et qu'il ne travaillerait pas. Il pensait avoir largement assez d'argent pour subvenir à

ses besoins et à ceux de sa future femme et il ne cessait de répéter à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il y avait bien mieux à faire actuellement que de travailler

et qu'il comptait mettre toute son énergie à servir l'Ordre du Phénix. Lily semblait plutôt satisfaite du choix de son petit-ami et je savais bien de toute

façon, et je ne pouvais que le constater avec quelque peu d'envie, qu'elle le suivrait dans tout ce qu'il ferait. Je n'avais personne, moi, qui aurait été prêt à tout faire pour me suivre. Même les autres maraudeurs, je devais bien l'admettre malgré la douleur que cela m'infligeait chaque fois que j'y songeais, me considéraient un peu comme la cinquième roue du carosse. Oh, ils auraient donné leur vie pour moi je n'en doutais pas, néanmoins, ils prêtaient peu d'importance à mes paroles, à mes envies et même si mon amitié et ma vénération pour eux me faisait refouler ce sentiment dans un coin de mon esprit et de mon coeur, j'avais toujours éprouvé de l'amertume à cause de cela.

L'ordre du Phénix... La grande organisation secrète fondée par Dumbledore, qu'il nous avait presque natuerellement conviés à rejoindre dès notre sortie

de l'école, Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Alice, Frank et moi-même, comme si c'était une évidence que notre place y était. Oui je pensais que Voldemort était monstrueux, qu'il faisait énormément de mal au monde sorcier et moldu, mais de là à lutter contre lui, à risquer sa vie à chaque instant, il y avait une limite que j'avais du mal à franchir.

Patmol, en grand impulsif qu'il était, avait immédiatement approuvé James et déclaré que lui aussi se mettait entièrement au service de l'Ordre et que

chercher le métier qu'il souhaitait faire, cela viendrait plus tard. Un grand feu brillait dans ses yeux sombre lorsqu'il avait prononcé ces paroles, mais ses lèvres s'étaient étirées en un large sourire, le genre de sourire qui avait séduit la moitié des filles de Poudlard et j'avais presque le sentiment que cette lutte, aussi importante soit-elle pour le jeune garçon, lui apparaissait aussi comme un jeu, un défi supplémentaire dans son existence.

Quant à Lunard, comme toujours, il avait mis plus de temps avant de répondre, réfléchissant

calmement. Puis, il avait fini par déclarer que de toute façon, il n'y avait nulle part où l'on voudrait d'un loup-garou pour collaborateur et que mieux

valait pour lui se consacrer entièrement à la lutte contre le mage noir, même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il devait faire de sa vie. Il avait comme

souvent un air un peu mélancolique et Lily lui avait posé une main douce sur l'épaule... encore un élément qui avait suscité une sorte d'envie en moi.

Je n'avais jamais été vraiment amoureux de Lily, même si je m'étais posé la question, Lily était trop bien pour moi de toute façon, et il m'était inconcevable d'aimer celle qu'aimait mon meilleur ami, mais je devais bien admettre que j'enviais James, la tendresse dont elle l'entourait, le dévouement infini qu'elle lui vouait, l'émotion et le bonheur qui transpirait dans le moindre échange de leurs regards…

Le flot de mes pensées se stoppa net lorsque je réalisai que je me trouvais devant la porte, la main sur la poignée depuis trop longtemps pour me permettre d'attendre encore. Maugrey et son œil magique, s'il regardait dans cette direction, devait déjà m'avoir repéré et comme il ne manquait jamais une occasion de faire remarquer mon retard et de me le reprocher, je ne voulais pas lui donner une raison supplémentaire de s'acharner sur moi. Maugrey était un auror au visage terrifiant, couvert de cicatrices, un homme grognon, à l'humeur changeante et particulièrement paranoïaque et, pour une raison que je ne m'expliquais pas, j'avais le sentiment qu'il ne m'appréciait pas du tout, voire qu'il se méfiait de moi. Mais pour être honnête, Fol-œil se méfiait de tout le monde, et peut-être étais-je moi-même en train de devenir paranoïaque.

J'appuyai sur la poignée et je poussai la porte. Le vestibule était sombre, mais des rires et des bruits de vaisselle me parvenaient depuis le salon, une pièce située sur la droite. Je poussai la porte et mon cœur se ragaillardit un peu à la vue de tous ces gens réunis, le sourire aux lèvres, en train de bavarder, de sourire et de manger, assis sur des coussins et des poufs autour de la table basse. En effet, Emmeline, une fille âgée d'à peine quelques années de plus que nous et d'une grâce époustouflante, était en train de servir du thé et des petits gâteaux avec l'aide de Molly, la sœur de Fabian et Gideon, deux sorciers particulièrement sympathiques âgés d'une dizaine d'années de plus que nous. Molly ne cessait de jeter des coups d'oeils inquiets vers un coin de la pièce et, en regardant mieux, je découvris que deux très jeunes enfants, qui marchaient à peine, étaient assis en train de jouer sur un épais tapis avec des figurines de joueurs de Quidditch. Ce devaient être ses derniers nés, Fred et George, deux jumeaux qui augmentaient au nombre de cinq les enfants de Molly et Arthur.

« Encore en retard Pettigrow, grogna Maugrey comme je m'y attendais, en fixant son œil bleu électrique sur moi, ce qui m'emplit d'un profond sentiment de malaise.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment comme si vous aviez commencé à parler de choses sérieuses, risquai-je avec un sourire. »

Fol-oeil émit un grognement gutural qui n'avait rien de rassurant mais j'entendis à ma droite un rire fort et reconnaissable entre mille et je me tournai juste à temps pour voir Sirius se précipiter vers moi et me donner une grande tape dans le dos qui manqua me renverser en avant.

« Sacré Queudver va, je serais toi j'éviterais de le mettre trop en colère, apparemment il a des choses graves à nous annoncer, et Dumbledore aussi. »

Il disait cela comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus réjouissante au monde et tout en parlant, il m'entraîna vers un canapé où James, Lily et Remus étaient penchés sur quelque chose que je ne pouvais voir.

« James et Lily nous font voir les photos du mariage, me confia finalement Sirius. Tu vas voir, certaines valent le détour. »

Lily, qui avait posé la tête sur l'épaule de son mari et dont la magnifique chevelure rousse s'était répandue sur le dos de James, se redressa à notre approche, s'écarta pour me laisser une place entre James et elle et me colla un baiser sur la joue.

En effet, le jeune couple était en train de faire circuler aux personnes les plus proches une série de photographies de leur mariage, qui avait eu lieu le mois précédent. J'en récupérai quelques-unes des mains d'Alice, une fille brune de notre année au visage rond et avenant qui avait presque perpétuellement le sourire aux lèvres. Elle aussi s'était mariée au cours de l'été, avec Franck Londubat, un garçon âgé d'un an de plus que nous, eux aussi dans la plus grande discrétion, sur les conseils de Dumbledore. Je me mis à examiner les clichés avec attention : sur l'un on voyait Lily, dans sa magnifique robe blanche, au bras de James devant un fond de fleurs et de verdure une autre montrait le même couple accompagné de Sirius, dont les cheveux noirs, coupés court pour l'occasion, étaient constellés de grains de riz brillants sur une autre encore, on pouvait nous voir tous les quatre, Cornedrue, Lunard, Patmol et moi-même, portant Lily en triomphe, celle-ci riant aux éclats. Lorsque je relevai la tête, mon regard tomba sur Alice, assise sur les genoux de Franck, en train de s'esclaffer, probablement à une plaisanterie de ce dernier. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas droit à tout ce bonheur ? Pourquoi ces photos me faisaient-elle si mal au cœur ? Pourquoi la vue de ces couples, les cris excités des deux petits jumeaux me torturaient-ils l'esprit à ce point ? Comment Kingsley, un jeune auror que j'estimais beaucoup et cet autre garçon… Sturgis, si je me souvenais bien, pouvaient-ils être en train d'applaudir un tour de magie moldu effectué par Arthur en riant quand mon estomac ne cessait de se contracter au moindre bruit suspect ?

Je clignai des yeux, puis je soupirai et je me retournai pour rendre les photos à Lily.

A ce moment, je sentis que l'on me tapait sur l'épaule et je me sentis soulagé d'avoir un bon prétexte pour ne pas avoir à commenter ce mariage. Edgar Bones, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années aux cheveux très noirs et au regard vif me tendait un plateau rempli de petits gâteaux. Je m'en saisis, me forçai à prendre un petit roulé à la confiture et à le manger pour faire bonne figure puis je fis passer le plateau à Sirius.

Autour de moi, Remus, James, Lily et Fabian qui s'était joint à nous parlaient encore et toujours du mariage mais la conversation était devenue un peu plus sérieuse.

« Vous avez l'intention d'avoir rapidement des enfants, demandait le fils Prewett.

-On n'y a pas encore vraiment réfléchi, avoua James sur un ton brusquement plus grave et mûr qu'à l'ordinaire, bien sûr, avoir un enfant à notre époque, c'est un risque, un risque que l'ennemi se serve de lui pour nous faire parler, un risque de laisser un orphelin.

-Mais c'est aussi dans ces moments-là que l'on a le plus besoin d'avoir de l'espoir et de croire en l'avenir, poursuivit Lily comme si les deux jeunes gens n'avaient été qu'un. »

J'entendis que Remus disait quelque chose, mais je n'écoutais plus. Je n'avais pas envie d'en entendre davantage. Avoir un enfant, c'était tout simplement de la pure folie, mais je préférai me taire ils ne m'écouteraient pas de toute façon, Sirius me dirait que j'étais stupide… Et puis James était tellement doué, tellement sûr de lui… Après tout, qu'avait-il à craindre, lui ? Je me pris à imaginer mes deux amis parents, le bonheur, peut-être un peu teinté de jalousie, mais l'immense plaisir que je ressentirais lorsque James me déposerait le bébé dans les bras… Non je ne voulais pas y penser.

« Vous savez ce qu'il va se dire aujourd'hui ? demandai-je pour couper court à leur conversation.

-Eh bien, nos nouvelles missions vont nous être données, me répondit gentiment Remus, voyant que les autres m'ignoraient totalement, et je crois que Dumbledore a quelques informations concernant certains projets de Voldemort. »

Je tressaillis malgré moi je ne supportais pas d'entendre ce nom. Il évoquait trop de choses, la mort, le désespoir, la cruauté… Le directeur de Poudlard nous répétait souvent que la peur du nom ne faisait que renforcer la peur de l'ennemi lui-même et que le premier pas pour vaincre notre peur était d'apprendre à prononcer son nom, mais pour ma part, je n'y arrivais pas, même ce premier pas, je me sentais incapable de le franchir.

A cet instant, le vieil homme à la barbe argentée se leva et se râcla la gorge, et tout le monde fit silence aussitôt. Lily rangea ses photos, Arthur ses cartes moldues et le plateau de pâtisseries cessa de circuler.

Dumbledore parla longtemps, de l'alliance entre Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom avec les géants, des privilèges qu'il avait récemment promis d'accorder aux loup-garous qui se joindraient à lui, il récapitula les dernières actions accomplies par ses Mangemorts et une discussion fut lancée pour tenter d'établir quelles seraient les prochaines manœuvres du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Puis, ce fut au tour de chaque membre de l'ordre de faire un bref compte-rendu des dernières nouvelles qu'il pouvait apporter sur l'ennemi. Finalement, l'heure que je redoutais le plus arriva, celle où les missions étaient confiées à chacun d'entre nous, certaines proposées directement par des volontaires, d'autres attribuées par Dumbledore… Missions de surveillance, d'espionage, d'embuscades pour tenter d'arrêter des Mangemorts… Lorsque ce fut mon tour, je me tournai vers James, Sirius et Remus pour puiser dans leurs visages confiants et pleins d'assurance le courage nécessaire puis j'écoutai le professeur Dumbledore m'expliquer que je devais assurer une surveillance de l'allée des embrumes, un lieu où l'on en apprenait souvant plus que l'on ne pouvait l'imaginer si on était suffisamment attentif. Cette mission, bien que loin d'être sans risque, n'était pas la pire qu'il m'ait été donné d'accomplir et je sentis l'étau de l'angoisse se desserrer légèrement. Au moins n'avais-je pas à surveiller les faits et gestes d'une personne en particulier, au moins n'avais-je pas à livrer bataille…

Lorsqu'enfin, nous nous vîmes tous attribuer une tâche, Kingsley, le jeune auror noir à la voix profonde se leva et réclama le silence. Lui aussi, il m'arrivait de l'envier il était encore très jeune, comment faisait-il pour avoir un tel charisme et pour imposer le silence en ne prononçant presque aucune parole ?

« Bien, j'ai pensé que, pour une fois que nous sommes tous réunis et qu'il ne manque personne, cela pourrait être une bonne idée de prendre une photo de groupe de tous les membres de l'Ordre. »

Un murmure d'assentiment parcourut l'assemblée et s'en suivit une cohue pour se mettre en place pour la photo. Finalement, après bien des bousculades, des protestations et des éclats de rire, nous nous disposâmes en trois rangées, les premiers assis sur des coussins, les autres debout. James, Lily et moi nous trouvions tout au fond, l'un de chaque côté de moi. Lily avait passé un bras autour de mes épaules et James s'ébouriffa les cheveux du revers de la main, un geste qu'il avait tellement fait à Poudlard qu'il était presque devenu un tic.

Kingsley, l'appareil photo en main, nous fit face et demanda à certains de se décaler légèrement de sorte que nous entrions tous dans le cadre de la photo. Puis, dans un déclic et un flash éblouissant, il immortalisa cet instant, il immortalisa ces sourires, ces yeux pétillants de vie, ces visages exprimant l'espoir, ces couples débordant d'amour, cet instant si fragile où nous étions tous ensemble, cet instant si précieux où ils croyaient tous en l'avenir, ces regards exprimant une détermination sans borne, le désir de courir au devant du danger pour sauver le monde, cet instant où leurs cœurs gonflés de courage battaient tous à l'unison, cet instant où le mien semblait si seul, prisonnier de la peur.


	2. 2: Juillet août 1980

Bonjour à tous !

Avant tout, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, je ne m'attendais pas à autant de commentaires positifs et à autant d'enthousiasme. Je m'excuse du retard que j'ai pris pour poster ce chapitre, mais je me suis rendu compte en réfléchissant à la manière dont j'allais tourner la suite qu'il y avait des événements que je ne comprenais absolument pas dans la chronologie de Rowling. J'ai donc passé une bonne partie de mon temps à réfléchir et à débattre avec des amis pour tenter de comprendre. En effet, je me refuse à faire la moindre incohérence avec l'univers de J.K. et je pense qu'elle nous a laissé suffisamment d'éléments pour que l'on puisse ne pas en faire. Sauf que j'ai longtemps cru que c'était elle qui avait commis une erreur et laissé traîner une énorme incohérence. Mon fiancé n'a cessé de me répéter que j'étais trop tatillonne et que le principe d'une fic était de se permettre des libertés sur les choses que l'on ne savait pas et que l'auteur expliquait mal mais je n'ai rien voulu savoir. J'ai finalement trouvé la seule solution plausible après avoir relu pas mal de passages d'un peu tous les tomes d'Harry Potter. Du coup si certaines choses ne vous paraissent pas logiques ou pas claires, n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions à présent, j'ai réponse à tout ! Merci à mon frère qui a supporté de m'entendre monologuer durant plus d'une heure en lui faisant relire des passages du tome 3 pour me prouver que je tenais bien la seule solution possible^^. Sur ce, je pense que je vous ai suffisamment raconté ma vie pour aujourd'hui et même pour les trois mois à venir, alors place à la fiction !

Juillet-août 1980

Je poussai la porte branlante du vieil immeuble gris qui abritait mon logement. C'était un petit bâtiment délabré d'à peine trois étages situé au cœur d'un quartier modeste de Londres. La porte d'entrée ne se fermait plus réellement mais aucun locataire ne s'en souciait, de toute façon aucun voleur sain d'esprit n'aurait l'idée d'aller chercher quoi que ce soit de valeur dans cet endroit miteux. C'était probablement ce fait même qui m'avait fait choisir ce taudit comme résidence : il me semblait qu'aucun Mangemort, ni Voldemort lui-même, n'aurait jamais l'idée d'aller me chercher ici. Je n'étais pas particulièrement recherché, en tout cas pas plus que les autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, mais contrairement à eux, contrairement à James et Lily qui avaient aménagé dans le charmant cottage de la famille de Cornedrue après la mort de ses parents, j'avais peur, une peur tenace et permanente que l'on me trouve, que l'on me torture, que l'on me tue… Cet endroit misérable, sans que je puisse m'expliquer pourquoi, me donnait une sorte de sentiment de sécurité, le même sentiment que j'avais autrefois chaque fois que je me trouvais en compagnie des trois autres maraudeurs et que je n'arrivais plus vraiment à éprouver depuis quelque temps, même lorsque je passais du temps auprès d'eux tous, ce qui était d'ailleurs de plus en plus rare. James et Lily avaient aménagé à Godric's Hollow et, sur les conseils de Dumbledore, y passaient de plus en plus de temps depuis que Lily était enceinte. Sirius s'était trouvé un petit appartement en plein centre de Londres et il semblait ne vivre que pour l'Ordre, perpétuellement en mission, nous le voyions de moins en moins souvent. Quant à Remus, il logeait la plupart du temps au quartier général et il était comme souvent secret et mystérieux j'ignorais s'il se confiait davantage aux autres, mais j'avais pour ma part de plus en plus de mal à lui parler.

Je posai le pied sur la dernière marche de l'escalier poussiéreux et j'arrivai sur le palier du troisième et dernier étage. Mon appartement, si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi, était celui du fond, juste sous la charpente du toit. C'était en réalité plus un réduit qu'autre chose, un lit, une table, quelques meubles d'appoint pour le rangement et un petit coin cuisine. L'endroit était sombre et peu confortable et Sirius se plaisait à l'appeler le trou à rat, un nom qui lui convenait particulièrement bien compte tenu de l'animal en lequel je savais me transformer.

Nous étions le dernier jour de juillet et ce jour-là, il régnait dans mon trou à rat une chaleur suffocante que même les éventails magiques offerts par Lily lors de mon dernier anniversaire, enchantés pour s'agiter tous seuls, ne parvenaient pas à dissiper. Je refermai la porte avec lassitude et la couvris de quelques sortilèges de protection avant de m'affaler sur mon lit. L'été était particulièrement chaud cette année et je me pris à songer à Lily qui était dans ses derniers jours de grossesse. J'espérais qu'il faisait meilleur à Godric's Hollow. C'était un village tout à fait charmant où mes deux amis s'étaient immédiatement très bien intégrés. Ils avaient établi d'excellentes relations avec leurs voisins dès les premiers jours et, comme partout où ils se rendaient, ils s'étaient très rapidement fait apprécier. Je n'avais pas cette faculté. Depuis un an à présent, je travaillais au ministère de la magie comme secrétaire et je n'avais aucun collègue avec qui je m'entendisse suffisamment bien pour échanger davantage qu'un bonjour.

La journée qui venait de s'écouler n'avait pas dérogé à la règle, mais au fond cela me convenait plutôt bien. Au ministère, très peu de gens me remarquaient, je faisais mon travail mécaniquement, personne ne me posait de questions et mon patron direct semblait plutôt satisfait de moi. Cette vie n'avait absolument rien de palpitant, néanmoins elle présentait quelques avantages qui suffisaient à me la rendre tout à fait acceptable. En effet, depuis quelque temps, l'Ordre du Phénix suspectait des Mangemorts d'avoir infiltré le ministère de la magie et mon patron, Augustus Rookwood, faisait partie des sorciers que nous avions particulièrement décidé de garder à l'œil. Mon poste de secrétaire était donc tou indiqué pour surveiller ce que pouvait éventuellement préparer Rookwood. Néanmoins, nous n'avions pour l'instant aucune preuve permettant de l'appréhender. Cette position représentait pour moi un réel avantage car, depuis que je faisais ce travail au Ministère, les autres membres de l'Ordre considéraient que j'avais suffisamment à faire en surveillant les faits et gestes de mon patron et de ses collègues et ne m'envoyaient plus en mission dans le vif des combats. Je me rendais utile auprès de la résistance contre le mage noir et je faisais honneur à l'amitié que m'accordaient les autres maraudeurs et Lily tout en ayant le sentiment de ne pas prendre trop de risques.

J'allumai d'un geste machinal le poste de radio sorcier posé sur ma table de nuit et je me calai un peu plus confortablement contre mon oreiller pour écouter les informations.

Il y avait encore eu des meurtres horribles, des tas de moldus assassinés, on nous renouvelait des conseils de prudence, il me semblait depuis quelques années entendre tous les jours les mêmes nouvelles avec seulement des noms et des lieux différents. Notre petite résistance était bien médiocre et le ministère était devenu franchement incompétent, d'autant plus qu'il était à moitié rongé de l'intérieur. Un jour, inévitablement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres prendrait le contrôle du pays, du continent, du monde… Les journalistes des radios sorcières ne relateraient plus d'horreurs, mais les exploits et la gloire de notre nouveau maître à tous… Et ce jour-là, qu'adviendrait-il de l'ordre du Phénix ? Ce jour-là, dans quel camp vaudrait-il mieux être ? Ce jour-là, tous ces gens qui avaient des familles, des enfants, ne feraient-ils pas mieux de se mettre au service du mage noir et de bénéficier de tous les avantages qu'il voudrait bien accorder à ses suiveurs plutôt que de lutter vainement et de périr ? Qu'avions-nous encore à gagner à nous battre ainsi ?

Je fus brutalement arraché à mes rêveries par plusieurs coups énergiques frappés à ma porte. Un peu hagard, je me levai, j'éteignis la radio d'un coup de baguette rageur et je me passai la main sur le front comme pour évacuer les restes d'un mauvais rêve. C'est alors que je réalisai que j'avais abondamment transpiré et que ma main était glacée et tremblante. Comment pouvais-je avoir de telles idées, comment pouvais-je imaginer que le monde serait mieux du côté de Voldemort ? Comment pouvais-je, ne serait-ce qu'en pensée, trahir mes amis, eux qui étaient si forts, si courageux ? Mais étaient-ils encore les plus forts ? Je me dirigeai vers la porte en prenant de profondes inspirations pour chasser ces pensées qui me dérangeaient et je posai la main sur la poignée.

« Qui est là ?

-C'est Sirius ! Ouvre c'est urgent ! »

Je sentis mon cœur se mettre à cogner dans ma poitrine, mais mes réflexes de protection, comme chez tous les membres de l'Ordre et plus généralement tous les sorciers, étaient tellement ancrés en moi à présent que je répondis immédiatement et avant toute autre chose :

« Comment fait-on disparaitre le contenu de la carte du maraudeur ?

-Méfait accompli, répondit la voix excitée de Sirius derrière le panneau de bois. »

J'ouvris immédiatement la porte.

« Ca va, c'est bien toi, fis-je stupidement tout en laissant entrer Sirius et en lui donnant une grande tape dans le dos, geste qu'il me rendit avec autant de fougue en ricanant de ma remarque de son rire presque canin.

-Queudver, enchaîna-t-il aussitôt visiblement essouflé, Lily a accouché, c'est James qui vient de me prévenir et qui m'a envoyé l'annoncer aux autres ! »

Je poussai des exclamations de surprise et de joie. C'était une merveilleuse nouvelle et je me sentais brusquement empli d'une jubilation sans bornes. A cet instant, personne au monde n'aurait pu réussir à me faire croire que les pensées noires que j'avais nourries quelques minutes seulement auparavant étaient miennes.

« On peut aller voir le bébé, m'enthousiasmai-je, Lily va bien ? IL est beau ? C'est un garçon ou une fille ? James doit être complètement fou de joie ! »

Je sautillais presque sur place et Sirius se mit à nouveau à rire de ce rire communicatif qui ressemblait à un aboiement.

« On y va tout de suite, Lily est en parfaite santé juste un peu fatiguée, c'est un petit garçon qui s'appelle Harry et James, oui, est presque aussi excité que toi. »

Il ponctua sa réflexion d'une grimace à mon intention et me poussa vers la porte.

Lors de la réunion suivante de l'Ordre au quartier général, Lily n'était pas là mais James avait apporté suffisamment de photos pour passer une journée à les commenter. Le petit Harry était un bébé magnifique au sujet duquel tout le monde ne cessait de s'extasier, et je n'étais pas en reste, moi qui pourtant n'aimait pas particulièrement les enfants. Si les divers mariages qui avaient eu lieu dans mon entourage et la joie de tous ces gens alors qu'ils côtoyaient quotidiennement la mort avaient suscité en moi de la mélancolie et parfois même une pointe de jalousie, la naissance de cet enfant m'apparaissait comme un présage d'espoir. C'était Sirius qui avait été choisi comme parrain de Harry et il n'y avait pas lieu de s'en étonner, Sirius et James étaient plus proches que n'importe qui d'autre au monde,mais je me sentais tout de même un peu comme l'oncle de ce petit, comme quelqu'un de sa famille.

Avant que la réunion puisse réellement commencer, il se passa une bonne demi-heure où, malgré des décès encore récents parmi les membres de l'Ordre, la liesse fut générale. Alice et Franck venaient eux aussi d'avoir un bébé, Neville, et les deux pères échangeaient leurs impressions avec force enthousiasme. Les femmes se faisaient passer les photos du petit en parlant et en riant et il y eut même un moment où Hagrid, le garde-chasse semi-géant de Poudlard qui avait toujours bien aimé notre petit groupe quand nous étions à l'école, vint me voir, me posa l'une de ses énormes mains sur l'épaule et me déclara :

« Tu sembles vraiment content Peter. Ca faisait longtemps que t'avais pas eu l'air aussi joyeux, ça fait plaisir à voir. »

Ses yeux étaient brillants et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il avait versé quelques larmes d'émotion en regardant les photos du bébé. Seul Dumbledore ne semblait pas partager le bonheur général. A dire vrai, il semblait même particulièrement soucieux, assis seul dans un coin de la pièce et je sentais que nous risquions d'apprendre des informations qui nous couperaient toute envie de faire la fête au cours de la réunion.

Pourtant, il n'en fut rien. Depuis notre dernière rencontre, peu de choses avaient évolué et la réunion fut rapide. Chacun fit un petit point de ses activités, mais nous n'apprîmes ni décès, ni disparition inquiétante et peu à peu, les gens quittèrent la maison qui nous servait de quartier général sans que j'aie le sentiment d'avoir eu une explication satisfaisante à l'angoisse manifeste du directeur de Poudlard. Il nous avait simplement recommandé de demeurer les plus discrets possibles au sujet de la naissance de Harry et de Neville, mais il n'y avait à cela rien de très anormal nous savions tous que les enfants ou les conjoints constituaient un moyen facile de faire pression sur les membres de l'ordre pour les Mangemorts.

Assis sur un pouf dans le salon de la maison qui nous servait de quartier général, j'écoutais parler Hagrid et Arthur Weasley en attendant les autres maraudeurs. Nous devions en effet nous retrouver pour manger et passer un bout de l'après-midi ensemble et je commençais à me demander ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire. Arthur parlait au demi-géant de son travail au Ministère, mais je n'écoutais que d'une oreille distraite. J'avais hâte de quitter cet endroit et de profiter de mes amis, d'évoquer les bons souvenirs, de parler d'autre chose que de Mangemorts et de ténèbres.

Mais je ne revis pas James ce jour-là. Ce fut Sirius, seul, qui vint finalement me rejoindre.

« Eh, Queudver, viens un peu par ici, faut que je te parle. »

J'adressai un signe amical de la main à Hagrid et Arthur et je suivis mon ami brun celui-ci m'entraîna dans une autre pièce de la maison et referma la porte derrière nous. Je fus un peu rassuré de voir que Remus lui aussi était là mais je trouvais ce comportement intrigant. Pourquoi tant de mystère ? Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de Patmol qui plus est et je sentais malgré moi mes entrailles se contracter sous l'effet d'une inquiétude grandissante.

« Peter, Remus, nous fit-il en nous regardant bien en face, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître mon inquiétude car il était rare de l'entendre nous appeler par nos prénoms, Dumbledore a confié à James qu'il pense que Harry est en danger. »

La surprise et l'incompréhension apparurent dans le doux regard de Remus tandis que je poussais une exclamation inquiète. Bien sûr, Harry était en danger comme nous tous, mais si Sirius nous en parlait ainsi, c'était que quelque chose de plus grave était en question et je ne voyais absolument pas ce qu'un petit bébé pouvait avoir d'intéressant ou de gênant aux yeux du mage noir.

« Comment ça ? demandai-je pour relancer Sirius qui ne semblait pas disposé à poursuivre et qui avait l'air subitement pensif.

-Eh bien c'est un peu curieux, Dumbledore n'a pas voulu lui en dire plus et pourtant vous connaissez Cornedrue, il a insisté. A priori, il a de bonnes raisons de penser que Voldemort est convaincu qu'il a intérêt à faire disparaître le petit, et Queudver, pas la peine de faire un bond de vingt mètres quand je dis son nom. Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort ! »

Malgré mes tentatives pour conserver un semblant de self-control, je sentis mon corps se mettre à trembler et je laissai échapper une sorte de gémissement. Je ne pouvais toujours pas supporter d'entendre ce nom.

Remus, lui, était resté calme et il regardait toujours Sirius, semblant attendre la suite.

« Dumbledore a conseillé à James de prendre un gardien du secret pour protéger le lieu où ils sont installés avec Lily et Harry. James a immédiatement pensé à moi. Dumbledore a suggéré qu'il serait peut-être encore plus sûr qu'il soit lui-même leur gardien du secret, mais Cornedrue a catégoriquement refusé. Il a dit à Dumbledore qu'il avait une totale confiance en moi et puis qu'il n'était peut-être pas une très bonne chose que Dumbledore soit à la fois le gardien du secret du quartier général de l'Ordre et de sa maison. Deux secrets gardés par la même personne est une prise de risque…»

Je n'étais pas étonné par ce choix et personne n'aurait jamais songé à reprocher à Sirius la pointe de fierté qui transparaissait dans sa voix en nous annonçant cette nouvelle. Patmol était le plus proche ami de James et on ne faisait pas plus loyal et digne de confiance. Il mourrait sans hésiter plutôt que de révéler où habitaient ses meilleurs amis et cette pensée me fit froid dans le dos. Je savais que jamais on ne me confierait un tel rôle, et je savais aussi que mes amis savaient parfaitement que je serais incapable de l'assumer. Je sentis ma vieille amie l'amertume me gagner mais je tentai de ne pas y faire attention. J'avais l'habitude à la longue d'être le moins brillant, le moins méritant, d'être toujours dans leur ombre et au fond ce devait être ma faute si j'étais ainsi.

« Je suppose que tu dois donc nous redire l'adresse de leur maison de Godric's Hollow, même si nous la connaissions déjà, pour qu'on puisse leur rendre visite, fit sagement Remus, coupant court à mes pensées négatives. »

Il était demeuré calme mais je sentais une pointe d'inquiétude transparaître dans sa voix.

« Exactement, répondit Sirius en lui souriant. »

Sirius nous redonna l'adresse et nous expliqua que suite à cette nouvelle, James avait préféré rentrer et retrouver sa femme et son fils. Nous restâmes encore un long moment à parler tous les trois, essayant de comprendre ce qui pouvait pousser Dumbledore à faire prendre au jeune couple tant de précautions, mais il ne ressortit rien de très constructif de cette discussion et nous nous séparâmes dans un état d'esprit bien différent de celui que j'avais imaginé, joyeux et plein de bons souvenirs nous étions tous pensifs et un peu inquiets.

Les premiers jours du mois d'août avaient apporté avec eux une série d'orages et c'est sous une pluie battante, morose et traînant les pieds que je m'acheminai vers chez moi à travers les rues grises de Londres. Je me sentais petit, insignifiant au milieu de ces gouttes d'eau qui tombaient par dizaines, brouillant ma visibilité et trempant mes vêtements et je me demandais ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire de la fin de mon week-end.

Je marchais lentement, essayant de ne penser à rien quand brusquement, une voix traînante et glaciale me parvint d'une rue particulièrement sombre sur ma droite que je n'avais même pas remarquée et me figea sur place, incapable d'effectuer le moindre mouvement.

« Pettigrow ? »

Je connaissais cette voix. Elle était devenue plus grave, plus mûre que la dernière fois que je l'avais entendue, mais elle était chargée de la même malveillance, du même dédain que lorsque je l'entendais parler neuf ans plus tôt, alors que je n'étais encore qu'un petit garçon de onze ans. Au même instant, un coup de tonnerre plus violent que les autres fit trembler la ville et je sentis mon corps se couvrir d'une sueur froide. Alors que je me tournais pour voir la personne qui m'avait interpelée, une main crispée dans ma poche sur ma baguette magique, un éclair éblouissant vint illuminer la ruelle, découvrant à mes yeux un homme de haute taille tout vêtu de noir et au visage recouvert d'une cagoule a travers deux fentes dans le tissu, la vive lumière révéla un instant deux yeux gris et froids qui me fixaient intensément, avant de se dissiper, replongeant le lieu dans la pénombre.


	3. 3: Août 1980

Notes :

Avant toute chose, merci pour vos reviews qui sont toujours aussi encourageantes. Je constate avec quelque peu de satisfaction que vous êtes tous perturbés par la même chose : Sirius, gardien du secret. Mais c'est quoi que cette histoire ? Alors… Je ne sais pas trop si je dois vous expliquer pourquoi ou attendre la fin de cette fic. Mais soyons gentils, je pense que vous méritez quelques éclaircissements.

Nous savons d'après les livres que Peter a trahi le secret presque aussitôt après avoir été choisi comme gardien, donc probablement en octobre 1981. Nous savons par ailleurs que pour les un an de Harry, donc en juillet de la même année, les Potter sont déjà installés à Godric's Hollows (la lettre de Lily dans le tome 7). On peut donc supposer que cela fait même plus longtemps qu'ils y sont. Or, la prophétie ayant été faite en 1979, on peut supposer que dès la naissance de Harry, le Seigneur des Ténèbres va le rechercher, il faut donc que James et Lily se cachent dès ce moment-là, Dumbledore le leur aura probablement conseillé tout de suite. Alors comment expliquer qu'ils ne prennent de gardien du secret qu'en octobre 1981 et qu'ils ne soient pas découverts avant ? Pour moi, il n'y avait qu'une explication possible : les Potter avaient un autre gardien du secret avant, et ce gardien a changé au dernier moment. Et qui d'autre que Sirius pouvait jouer ce rôle à la perfection ? Pour étayer ma thèse, j'ai cette phrase de Peter adressée à Remus à la fin du tome 3 : « Ils te l'auraient dit s'ils avaient changé de gardien du secret… »

On a toujours interprété cette phrase comme le fait que lorsque James et Lily ont dû prendre un gardien, ils avaient décidé de prendre Sirius et que celui-ci les a convaincu de prendre Remus à la place. Mais changé de gardien, ça peut tout autant vouloir dire qu'ils en avaient un et qu'ils l'ont changé. Et comme personne d'autre que Peter et Sirius ne sont au courant, ce premier gardien, ça ne peut être que Sirius. J'ignore si vous m'avez suivie, mais après de longues heures de réflexion, j'en suis pour ma part arrivée à la conclusion que c'était la seule solution possible.

N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des hiboux si vous voulez en discuter davantage ou de plus amples informations.

En attendant, voici mon chapitre 3, en espérant qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.

Août 1980 (suite)

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Malefoy ? »

Je tentais de conserver mon self control, mais la phrase que je venais de prononcer ne ressemblait à guère plus qu'à un couinement apeuré. En réalité, il ne fallait voir en ma tentative aucune preuve de bravoure ou d'audace. Tout mon corps et toute mon âme n'aspiraient qu'à une seule chose, m'enfuir en courant,et si je ne l'avais pas encore fait c'était simplement parce que j'avais trop peur que Lucius Malefoy ne me lance un sortilège dans le dos. Je ne voyais qu'une alternative, gagner du temps en espérant que quelqu'un viendrait à passer par là, espoir bien vain puisque nous nous trouvions dans un quartier totalement moldu de Londres. J'avais bien envisagé d'envoyer un patronus aux membres de l'Ordre, c'était notre moyen de prédilection pour communiquer entre nous, mais le Mangemort ne me laisserait jamais suffisamment de temps pour le faire.

Tandis que la pluie tombait plus dru que jamais, imbibant chaque parcelle de mes vêtements et me glaçant jusqu'aux os, tandis que le tonnerre émettait au-dessus de nos têtes un grondement presque continu, je sentais à travers les fentes de sa cagoule le regard du Mangemort me scruter de la tête aux pieds. Finalement, il reprit la parole, élevant sa voix lente et parfaitement maîtrisée pour couvrir le vacarme de l'orage :

« Le Maître veut te voir. Il m'a envoyé te chercher. »

Dans ma tête, des réponses cinglantes défilèrent, de celles du genre « Je n'ai d'autre maître que Dumbledore ! » ou « Ah, il a envie de mourir ? » Mais je n'en prononçai aucune. Au lieu de cela, je sentis mes genoux trembler sous mon propre poids et une panique undicible me gagner. Pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'intéressait-il à quelqu'un d'aussi insignifiant que moi ? Qu'allait-il me faire ? Je possédais peu d'informations susceptibles de l'intéresser…

« Que… qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? parvins-je finalement à bredouiller d'une voix presque inaudible. »

Je sentais la honte me gagner tandis que les visages de mes amis Gryffondors venaient cacher toute autre pensée dans mon esprit. Ils auraient engagé le combat, quitte à mettre leur vie en jeu, plutôt que de répondre à l'un des sbires du Seigneur noir.

Malefoy ricana et se pencha vers moi comme pour me faire une confidence, ne semblant pas remarquer mon mouvement de recul.

« Je n'ai pas l'habitude de discuter les ordres du Maître, susurra-t-il, il t'expliquera lui-même. Maintenant, pas de discussion, ça m'ennuierait d'avoir à te tuer. »

J'avais le sentiment qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot et je sentis que la vague de panique était sur le point de me submerger totalement. Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas rester ainsi à ne rien faire, j'étais certain que mes amis ne me le pardonneraient pas, et je n'avais qu'eux auprès de qui je me sentais en sécurité.

Dans une tentative désespérée pour reprendre le contrôle sur moi-même, je serrai plus fort ma baguette dans mes doigts et je la sortis de ma poche et la brandis en direction de Malefoy.

Cela eut pour seule effet de le faire ricaner une nouvelle fois.

« Tu crois sincèrement que tu peux te battre contre moi, pauvre misérable ? »

Il fit un geste discret en direction du fond de l'impasse sombre et je vis deux ombres se détacher de l'un des murs et faire quelques pas en avant.

« Bien, souhaites-tu toujours nous affronter, à un contre trois ? »

Je ne me rendis même pas compte que j'avais baissé ma baguette et je ne le réalisai que lorsque je sentis le choc produit par ma main lorsqu'elle heurta ma cuisse.

« Bien, voilà qui est beaucoup mieux. A présent, prends mon bras, en douceur, nous allons devoir transplaner. Inutile de te débattre, ce serait fort dommage que tu meures désartibulé avant même que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'ait eu le loisir de te tuer lui-même. »

Je tremblais de tous mes membres, de froid et de terreur, mais sans même m'en rendre compte j'avais déjà exécuté l'ordre du sorcier, m'accrochant à son bras en ignorant la répulsion qui s'emparait de moi. Même si le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait ma mort, peut-être avais-je une chance de lui montrer que je pouvais lui être utile et de m'en tirer, tandis que si je n'obéissais pas à ses hommes, la mort m'était assurée.

Tandis que pour la centième fois, la question « Pourquoi moi » venait me marteler l'esprit, je ressentis la sensation très particulière d'étouffement produite par le transplanage, sensation qui s'estompa presque aussitôt pour me laisser haletant et dégoulinant de pluie, oujours accroché au bras de Malefoy, dans un endroit très différent de la ruelle sombre, un endroit où la première chose que je remarquai fut qu'il ne pleuvait pas.

Je lâchai prestement le bras de mon ravisseur, mais les deux autres Mangemorts avaient transplané en même temps que nous et ils se tenaient de part et d'autre de nous, leur baguette pointée sur ma poitrine, ce qui fit que je n'envisageai même pas la possibilité de fuir. Au lieu de cela, je jetai un regard circulaire autour de moi.

Nous étions dans un jardin peu entretenu, où les herbes folles se mêlaient à ce qui avait dû autrefois être des bosquets bien taillés et fleuris, mais qui ressemblaient à présent à des fourrés en désordre, bordant une allée qui avait probablement un jour été couverte de graviers blancs et parfaitement râtissée. Devant nous s'élevait un haut et imposant manoir, qui paraissait sonbre et menaçant sous le ciel gris et bas. Aucun indice ne me permettait d'avoir la moindre idée de là où nous nous trouvions et l'impressionnante bâtisse m'était totalement inconnue. La plupart des fenêtres étaient barricadées et cet endroit semblait totalement à l'abandon.

Néanmoins, je ne pus observer les lieux plus longtemps car déjà, Malefoy me faisait signe de le suivre, ce que je fis docilement, l'esprit comme vidé de toute volonté.

Nous marchâmes tout droit vers l'impressionnante porte de bois sculptée qui gardait l'entrée du manoir Malefoy pointa sa baguette sur l'épais panneau de chêne, prononça à voix basse plusieurs mots que je ne pus saisir et la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même.

A l'intérieur, il faisait sombre et mes yeux mirent un moment à s'accoutumer à l'obscurité presque totale du vestibule. Il s'agissait d'une pièce toute simple, aux murs nus où seules quelques chaises étaient abandonnées ça et là, non loin d'un porte-manteau couvert de capes, certaines encore ruisselantes de pluie, d'autres parfaitement sèches. Aucun bruit ne me parvenait mais un rai de lumière brillait sous une massive porte à l'autre bout du hall. C'est vers cet endroit que se dirigèrent immédiatement les trois Mangemorts, les deux inconnus ne me quittant pas des yeux, Malefoy, lui, semblant totalement à l'aise et sûr de lui. Quant à moi, pétrifié, je suivais les trois hommes comme si j'avais été soumis à l'imperium, bien que la facilité avec laquelle je pensais me laissait savoir qu'il n'en était rien.

La pièce dans laquelle nous entrâmes contrastait étrangement avec le vestibule. Sans être lumineuse, elle était éclairée de nombreux candélabres d'argent finement ouvragés et un grand feu brûlait vivement dans une haute cheminée de marbre dans le fond de la pièce. L'endroit était décoré de nombreuses tapisseries luxueuses, de petits meubles ornés de marqueterie et un moelleux tapis dans les tons pourpres, qui avait dû coûter une fortune, couvrait presque tout le sol de la pièce. Au centre, autour d'une massive table en bois de chêne, aux pieds abondamment sculptés, une vingtaine de personnes étaient réunies, toutes vêtues de noir et cagoulées. Mais une seule d'entre elle attira mon regard, celle assise en bout de table, la seule qui ne portait pas de cagoule. Plus grand que presque tous les autres, cet homme maigre avait une peau blafarde, un visage plat qui évoquait la tête d'un serpent et deux fentes dans lesquelles brillait une lueur rouge à la place des yeux.

A notre arrivée, ses lèvres très fines s'étirèrent en un léger sourire. Lorsque la porte se fut refermée derrière nous, Malefoy se précipita vers son maître et se jeta à genoux à ses pieds.

« Voilà, maître, nous avons fait le plus vite possible, voilà Peter Pettigrow comme vous nous l'avez demandé. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres posa son regard de serpent sur Malefoy qui tressaillit légèrement à ce contact visuel et baissa la tête.

« Bien, Lucius, je suis très content de toi. C'est un excellent travail. Va donc t'asseoir. »

Puis se tournant vers les deux hommes qui ne m'avaient pas quitté :

« Vous aussi, Crabbe, Goyle, je suis très content de vous. Vous pouvez aller vous asseoir. »

Il avait une voix aiguë et glaciale, elle me donnait presque l'impression que c'était un mort qui parlait, et il semblait en maîtriser la moindre inflexion.

Je vis que les deux types, dont les noms m'évoquaient vaguement deux Serpentards assez stupides qui étaient à Poudlard quelques années au-dessus de nous, me jetaient un regard soupçonneux et méfiant avant d'aller s'asseoir autour de la table avec les autres Mangemorts, au bout opposé de celui où siégeait le seigneur noir. Malefoy, quant à lui, avait gagné une chaise nettement plus proche de celle de son maître.

« Quant à toi Peter… »

Je sursautai. Le mage noir me regardait intensément et j'avais la désagréable impression qu'il pouvait lire dans mes pensées.

« Viens donc te joindre à nous, je crois que nous avons à parler. Bellatrix, veux-tu bien lui laisser ta place ? Je désire qu'il s'assoie à mes côtés. »

Il avait pris une voix doucereuse et caressante, mais elle ne me rassurait pas pour autant, au contraire. La dénommée Bellatrix émit comme une sorte de plainte mais elle se leva tout de même, elle était assise à la droite du maître, et elle alla s'asseoir un peu plus loin Je sentis une drôle d'impression dans ma poitrine quand je songeai qu'il devait s'agir de Bellatrix Black, la cousine de Sirius, celle qui avait épousé un Lestrange. Combien de personnes connaissais-je ici, de près ou de loin ?

Mon regard allait de Voldemort à la chaise vide à côté de lui, puis retournait sur le terrifiant sorcier, mais mes jambes refusaient de bouger. Le silence était tombé et tout le monde avait le regard rivé sur moi. Je sentais que Bellatrix, même si je ne pouvais voir son visage, se tortillait sur sa chaise et se retenait à grandpeine de faire un commentaire. Finalement, ce fut la voix glacée qui s'éleva à nouveau, me faisant frémir, toujours aussi doucereuse :

« Eh bien mon cher Peter, pourquoi ne viens-tu pas t'assoir ? Tu sais que c'est un honneur dont beaucoup de mes Mangemorts rêvent, de pouvoir siéger à côté de moi ? »

Je fis un pas en avant, mais je me figeai à nouveau, incapable d'aller plus loin, ni de repartir en arrière.

« Oh, Lucius, ne me dis pas que tu as fait peur à ce garçon en le menaçant de mort tout de même. »

Malefoy bougea nerveusement sur sa chaise et détourna le regard.

« Eh bien je suis vraiment désolé de l'accueil que mes Mangemorts t'ont fait, reprit la voix de Voldemort avec un ton de regret qui semblait sincère, je ne te veux aucun mal, je veux au contraire t'aider. Viens t'assoir, nous allons en parler. »

Son regard ne me lâchait pas et je sentis que je faisais un autre pas vers lui, puis un autre… Je me sentais comme hypnotisé par ce visage de cauchemar et il me semblait que je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre pour ma survie. Malgré ses paroles, j'étais bien convaincu qu'au moindre faux pas il n'hésiterait pas à me tuer et, tandis que je tentais désespérément de repousser les images de mes amis que je risquais de mettre en danger, je me rendis compte que j'avais rejoint la chaise vide et que je m'y asseyais, tremblant tellement que je manquai à plusieurs reprises de tomber, provoquant quelques ricanements parmi les rangs des Mangemorts.

« C'est bien, fit le mage noir en posant à nouveau son regard sur moi, ce qui me fit me recroqueviller sur ma chaise, je vois que tu sais où sont tes intérêts. Vois-tu, mon cher Queudver…

-Comment connaissez-vous ce nom ? Ce nom n'appartient qu'à mes amis, eux seuls le connaissent et l'emploient. »

Je regrettai aussitôt d'avoir prononcé ces paroles, lâchant un couinement de terreur en me tassant encore un peu plus sur ma chaise. Seule l'évocation de ce nom de maraudeur avait pu me faire réagir, il m'évoquait trop James, Sirius et Remus, eux qui n'auraient jamais laissé quiconque les entraîner là où je me trouvais à présent, eux qui ne se doutaient pas que j'étais actuellement assis parmi les rangs de leurs ennemis.

A quelques mètres de moi, Bellatrix Lestrange s'était dressée d'un bond et dans sa colère, sa cagoule avait glissé en arrière, libérant une cascade de longs et épais cheveux noirs et dévoilant un beau visage jeune et fier, aux lourdes paupières et aux yeux sombres.

« Comment oses-tu… comment oses-tu couper la parole à notre maître !

-Silence, Bellatrix, fit Voldemort avec froideur. »

La jeune femme émit une exclamation étouffée de frustration et se rassit.

« Tu disais que seuls tes amis t'appelaient ainsi ? »

J'approuvai de la tête, ne sachant plus très bien ce que je faisais et ne comprenant plus vraiment la situation. Non seulement le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne semblait pas en colère, mais il m'avait même défendu face à cette femme qui semblait pourtant l'une de ses plus fidèles partisanes, puisqu'elle occupait la place que j'occupais à présent, juste à côté de son maître.

« Eh bien… Et si j'avais envie de devenir ton ami ? »

Je restai bouche bée. Il n'y avait plus aucune cohérence dans tout ce qui se déroulait. Voldemort n'avait pas d'amis, c'était ce que nous répétait sans cesse Dumbledore, alors comment se pouvait –il qu'il dise une chose pareille ?

« Eh bien, je t'écoute Queudver, dis ce que tu penses. Je sens que quelque chose te contrarie. »

Si l'on faisait abstraction de cette voix glaciale, il y avait quelque chose de presque paternaliste dans son ton. J'ignore si c'est cela qui me poussa à le faire mais je parlai, ignorant les regards de tous les Mangemorts braqués sur moi. Apparemment, eux aussi, pour la plupart, ne comprenaient pas plus que moi ce qui était en train de se dérouler.

« Qu'ai-je à gagner en m'alliant à vous ? Comment puis-je être votre ami, comme vous dites, alors que vous tuez chaque jour ceux qui sont de mon côté ? Alors que chaque jour mes amis luttent contre vous ? »

De nouveaux rires fusèrent parmi les personnes attablées mais un seul regard de leur maître suffit à les faire s'éteindre.

« Crois-tu réellement avoir des amis Queudver ? »

Je réfléchis à la question. Elle avait été posée avec tant d'assurance que, même si en temps normal j'aurais trouvé absurde de me demander une telle chose, je ne pouvais qu'y penser.

« Ces amis dont tu parles, ne sont-ce pas eux qui t'ont entraîné dans une lutte que tu détestes ? N'est-ce pas à cause d'eux que tu te terres dans un trou à rats et que chaque jour de ta vie, tu as peur de mourir ? Peux-tu encore appeler amis ces gens qui mettent à chaque instant ta vie en danger, se moquant éperduement du fait que tout ce que tu désires, c'est vivre en sécurité ? »

A chaque mot qu'il prononçait, je sentais mon esprit défaillir un peu plus et plonger vers un abîme de doute.

« Réfléchis bien… »

Comment n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Comment n'avais-je pas compris plus tôt que c'était ce sentiment qui me troublait de plus en plus ces derniers temps ? Oui, j'avais peur, même auprès de mes amis, je ne me sentais plus en sécurité, et pour cela, je les haïssais, je les haïssais de plus en plus.

Voldemort me regardait en silence, un silence qui devenait de plus en plus pesant. Je sentais que les Mangemorts étaient fébriles et inquiets, mais aucun n'osait parler. Je sentais leurs regards de mépris posés sur moi et ils devaient brûler de demander à leur maître pourquoi il se donnait toute cette peine pour un bon-à-rien dans mon genre. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres demeurait imperturbable. Après un moment de silence, il reprit de sa voix terrifiante :

« Souviens-toi de toutes ces fois où ils se sont moqué de toi, où tu as eu le sentiment de passer ta vie dans leur ombre. N'aspires-tu pas à un peu de gloire ? »

Non, il ne pouvait pas dire ça. Remus, lui, m'avait toujours soutenu. Mais James, Sirius ? Oui mais ils tenaient à moi, ils donneraient leur vie sans hésiter pour moi, alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, lui, ne donnerait sa vie pour personne, même pas pour cette Bellatrix. Pourtant… Combien de fois avais-je rêvé de leur montrer que moi aussi, je pouvais faire quelque chose de bien ? J'en avais assez d'avoir peur, et aujourd'hui, j'avais plus peur que jamais. Finalement, je tentai, d'une voix tremblante :

« Qu… qu'attendez-vous de moi ? »

Un nouveau sourire étira les lèvres presque inexistantes du mage noir.

« Je savais que nous nous comprendrions. Auprès de moi, tu n'auras plus jamais peur. Tu pourras mettre en valeur tes talents et personne ne cherchera plus à te faire du mal.

-ET… et si je refuse ? tentai-je, plus par principe que par réelle conviction. »

De nouveaux rires fusèrent et cette fois le mage noir ne les fit pas taire. Lorsqu'il me répondit, sa voix était devenue légèrement plus dure.

« On ne refuse rien à Lord Voldemort sans en payer les conséquences. Tu comprends mon cher Queudver, je ne pourrais tout de même pas te laisser sortir d'ici comme s'il ne s'était rien passé n'est-ce pas ? Et puis de toute façon… Tu n'as plus vraiment envie de nous quitter, j'en suis certain. »

Je m'étais remis à trembler comme une feuille, et je ne pus, une nouvelle fois, qu'approuver de la tête, incapable de prononcer la moindre parole.

« Bien, nous avons l'habitude d'organiser une petite cérémonie pour l'entrée dans nos rangs d'un nouveau membre, mais nous allons faire une petite exception. Agenouille-toi devant moi. »

Sans plus réfléchir, je me levai et j'obéis. Toutes mes pensées étaient embrouillées, je repensais aux quatre maraudeurs, à Lily, à ce bébé que Dumbledore avait dit être en danger… Et brusquement, je compris : le pourquoi moi qui m'assaillais depuis le début trouvait une réponse : le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait tuer Harry et j'étais à la fois le plus proche des Potter et le plus vulnérable de leurs amis. Un instant, je me sentis empli de dégoût à la pensée de ce qu'allait être ma mission, tenter par tous les moyens de livrer un enfant, mais je me rendis compte que cette pensée, peu à peu, me réconfortait. Oui, mon rôle n'était pas si terrible que ça. Je ne ferais rien de mal à mes amis, je condamnerais juste cet enfant qui n'aurait même pas encore l'âge de comprendre qu'il était trop tôt pour mourir, et en contre-partie, mon nouveau maître m'offrait sa puissance et sa protection et je n'aurais plus jamais peur.

Lorsque Voldemort saisit mon bras dans ses longs doigts blancs et glacés, j'eus à peine un frémissement, mais ma décision était prise. Lorsqu'il me fit répéter après lui un serment d'allégeance, je réalisai que j'y mettais presque du cœur. Et lorsqu'il posa l'extrémité de sa baguette sur mon avant-bras, je réalisai que je tremblais de peur à l'idée de ce qui allait se passer, mais plus à l'idée des conséquences de mon choix.

Une douleur fulgurante s'empara soudain de mon poignet, m'aveuglant, me faisant fermer les yeux et vaciller en arrière. Je me mis à hurler, à hurler comme je n'avais jamais hurlé, n'ayant plus conscience de rien d'autre que de cette douleur qui semblait se répandre dans mon bras et dans tout mon corps. ET puis peu à peu, la douleur commença à s'estomper. Quand je rouvris les yeux, je la sentais à peine. Je regardai autour de moi et je vis que j'étais recroquevillé sur le sol, tremblant, les yeux remplis de larmes. Voldemort n'avait pas bougé de son siège et il me regardait. Penché au-dessus de moi m'apparut le visage dur de Bellatrix qui me saisit sans ménagement par les épaules pour m'aider à me relever.

« Bien, tu peux désormais t'asseoir parmi nous Queudver, tu es des nôtres. Nous parlerons de ta mission plus tard, nous avons une réunion à terminer. »

Les jambes tremblantes, je marchai mécaniquement jusqu'à la chaise que me désignait Bellatrix sur laquelle je me laissai tomber, tandis que la jeune femme, le regard empli de dévotion et de bonheur, reprenait sa place à côté de son maître.

Lorsque, quelques heures plus tard, je regagnai le trou qui me servait d'appartement, je découvris qu'une chouette m'attendait, un petit rouleau de parchemin attaché à la patte. Je le détachai et le déroulai en hâte. Un petit papier tomba du parchemin principal et je le ramassai : il s'agissait d'une photo du petit Harry dans son berceau. IL avait les yeux fermé, mais il semblait sourire et être heureux. Mon regard se porta sur la lettre et je lus :

Mon cher Queudver,

Je suis désolée de n'avoir pu me rendre à la dernière réunion de l'ordre, mais tu comprends avec Harry je préfère être prudente, et puis il a besoin de repos, il est encore tout petit. J'espère que tu pourras bientôt venir nous voir à la maison, j'ai tellement hâte que tu puisses le voir et le prendre dans tes bras ! En attendant, même si je sais que James a dû déjà en faire circuler un certain nombre, je t'envoie une photo du petit pour que tu puisses la conserver et la regarder quand tu voudras. J'espère que tout va bien pour toi et que mes éventails magiques t'aident à ne pas trop te liquéfier dans ton trou !

Je t'embrasse fort. Affectueusement,

Lily

Une boule au creux de la poitrine, je repliai la lettre et la rangeai dans un tiroir avec la photo du bébé. Tandis que je refermais le tiroir, la manche de ma robe s'accrocha dans la poignée et se souleva, révélant à mon regard, sur mon avant-bras, un tatouage monstrueux représentant une tête de mort avalant un serpent. Soudain, je sentis la nausée m'envahir et mes jambes n'eurent plus la force de me porter. Je m'effondrai sur mon lit et je me mis à pleurer.


	4. 4: Juillet octobre 1981

Juillet-octobre 1981

Je regardai disparaître mon misérable appartement tandis que la sensation étouffante et l'obscurité du transplanage m'envahissaient puis, quelques instants plus tard, je pus à nouveau emplir mes poumons d'un air pur et bienvenu. Il faisait beaucoup moins chaud à Godric's Hollow qu'à Londres et je pris plusieurs inspirations profondes pour me débarrasser de la chaleur étouffante qui régnait dans mon petit logement. J'avais transplané dans le fond d'une petite ruelle peu fréquentée pour ne pas me faire remarquer des quelques moldus qui habitaient le village et je me mis en marche en direction de la maison de James et Lily, un paquet sous chaque bras. Nous étions le samedi 28 juillet 1981 et Harry allait très bientôt fêter ses un an. J'apportais donc pour l'occasion mon cadeau d'anniversaire ainsi que celui que Sirius m'avait confié pour le petit, le jeune homme étant une fois de plus tellement occupé par les missions de l'Ordre qu'il n'avait pu trouver un moment pour rendre visite aux Potter.

De chaque côté de la ruelle que j'arpentais, des cottages charmants s'alignaient, entourés de jardins à la pelouse d'un vert éclatant et arborant des massifs de fleurs aux couleurs chatoyantes. De la musique et des rires fusaient des fenêtres, des enfants jouaient gaiement dans les rues, le soleil brillait sans être accablant de chaleur et le ciel était étonnamment bleu.

Cela faisait presque un an à présent que j'avais reçu la marque des ténèbres, presque un an que mon existence était devenue sombre et torturée, pourtant, dans ce petit village paisible, il me semblait retrouver une innocence que j'avais depuis longtemps perdue. Si les choses n'avaient pas été ce qu'elles étaient, peut-être me serais-je installé ici, moi aussi, j'y aurais passé de longs moments à rire et à plaisanter avec mes amis maraudeurs, j'y aurais peut-être trouvé un métier agréable et une existence paisible, me constituant de temps à autre nounou pour le petit Harry quand ses parents auraient voulu prendre un peu de bon temps.

Mais Voldemort était là, terrorisant, tuant, torturant les populations, mes meilleurs amis étaient en permanence au cœur du danger et moi… Et moi, j'étais un Mangemort, au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres, j'étais l'un de ces hommes noirs et encagoulés qui répandaient la terreur et le mal. La semaine précédente, Voldemort avait fait assassiner Marlene McKinnon, une chouette fille de l'ordre du Phénix, à peine plus âgée que moi, ainsi que toute sa famille, d'une manière particulièrement violente et horrible. J'étais au courant de ce projet, si je l'avais voulu, j'aurais pu les prévenir, empêcher ce massacre, mais j'avais trop peur d'être confondu, je me savais trop maladroit pour jouer un double jeu. Voldemort me promettait tant de sécurité et de gloire que je ne pouvais raisonnablement pas risquer de perdre tout cela pour sauver quelques vies.

Oui, je trahissais ces amis que j'aimais pourtant toujours au fond de mon cœur, je savais la haine qu'ils éprouveraient pour moi lorsqu'ils découvriraient le camp que j'avais choisi et pourtant, je n'étais guère récompensé de mes choix. Le Seigneur noir m'avait confié le but de ma mission très peu de temps après mon intégration au sein de ses Mangemorts. Il m'avait convoqué pour un entretien particulier, je pouvais presque ressentir comme si j'y étais, onze mois plus tard, la terreur que cette entrevue m'avait inspirée, bien que je connusse à peu près à l'avance l'objet de notre conversation. Il m'avait dit que mon rôle était de trouver un moyen de lui livrer Harry Potter, soit en le lui apportant moi-même, soit en parvenant à déjouer la barrière que constituait le gardien du secret. Cela faisait onze mois et je n'étais encore parvenu à aucun résultat. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'était pas attendu à ce que la tâche me soit facile et à ce que j'obtienne un résultat immédiat, je sentais à présent sa patience s'émousser peu à peu et, loin du sentiment de sécurité qu'il m'avait promis, je sentais en moi croître une terreur qu'aucun mot ne pouvait décrire à la simple pensée que je pourrais échouer dans ma mission. J'avais proposé plusieurs fois à Lily et James de me confier Harry pour quelque temps, arguant que cela leur permettrait de souffler un peu, mais ils avaient toujours refusé, m'expliquant que Dumbledore leur avait bien recommandé que le petit ne quitte pas leur maison de Godric's Hollow. Le plus terrible était que je savais très bien que leur refus n'était pas lié le moins du monde à un manque de confiance en moi, ils n'avaient d'ailleurs pas cessé de me le répéter, mais seulement à un désir de ne pas déroger à la moindre instruction de Dumbledore. Ils m'auraient confié la vie de leur fils ou leur propre vie sans hésiter s'ils en avaient eu la moindre occasion. Ils auraient même pu, songeais-je avec une certaine ironie, me choisir sans aucune méfiance, comme gardien du secret…

Tandis que je traversais la place principale du village, je fus tiré de mes pensées par une femme âgée qui me faisait un salut amical de la main. C'était Bathilda Tourdesac, une vieille dame très sympathique et extrêmement cultivée sur l'histoire des sorciers, qui vivait depuis de longues années à Godric's Hollow. Elle s'était rapidement très bien entendue avec le jeune couple Potter et je la connaissais à présent un peu moi aussi, pour l'avoir croisée lors de mes quelques visites chez mes amis. Je rendis son salut à Bathilda en tentant d'esquisser un sourire et je terminai de traverser la place ensoleillée et accueillante, avec ses petites boutiques, sa ravissante petite église et son pub où la plupart des habitants du village se retrouvaient le soir pour échanger les nouvelles.

Je marchai encore un peu, me retrouvai de nouveau à l'ombre des cottages bordant une nouvelle rue agréable et je m'arrêtai au bout de celle-ci. A ma droite s'élevait une magnifique maison à un étage, aux murs blancs et aux volets peints en vert, le toit couvert d'ardoises. Elle était entourée d'un charmant jardin très bien entretenu, couvert d'une herbe tendre sauf pour l'allée de graviers blancs qui conduisait à la porte d'entrée et protégé par une haie d'environ un mètre de haut. Quelques arbres fournissaient une ombre bienvenue et une rangée d'hortensias aux couleurs pastel ornait le devant de la bâtisse.

J'avais à peine tourné la poignée du petit portail en fer forgé que je vis Lily, qui était assise avec son fils sous un arbre un peu plus loin, se lever d'un bond et courir vers moi pour me serrer dans ses bras, sa chevelure flamboyant sous le soleil.

« Queudver ! Je suis bien contente que tu sois arrivé ! Ca va depuis le temps ? »

Je répondis que oui sans trop de conviction, tout en l'embrassant gauchement sur les deux joues. Pendant ce temps, le petit Harry semblait enfin s'être aperçu de ma présence et il trottinait à présent vers nous en babillant joyeusement. Ses cheveux courts, que ses jeux avaient complètement ébouriffés, étaient aussi noirs que ceux de son père. Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment près de nous, il sembla enfin me reconnaître et il lança un « Piii » qui était peut-être une tentative de prononciation de mon nom avant de précipiter ses petits pas dans ma direction, ses bras minuscules largement ouverts. Attendri, je laissai tomber à terre les deux paquets que je portais et je me baissai pour soulever l'enfant ravi dans mes bras.

« Ca va champion ? lui lançai-je d'une voix que je voulais enjouée mais qui trembla légèrement malgré moi. »

Pour toute réponse, le garçonnet me décocha un sourire rayonnant. Mon regard croisa alors ses magnifiques yeux verts, pétillant de malice et d'innocence, et je sentis mes bras se mettre à trembler. Il ressemblait tellement à Lily… Il ressemblait tellement à James… Et c'était peut-être la dernière fois que je le voyais vivant… A tout moment, l'occasion pouvait m'être donnée de le livrer, et je n'hésiterais pas un seul instant, je le savais au fond de mon cœur. J'avais déjà pensé à la possibilité de faire marche arrière mais, comme s'il pouvait lire la moindre de mes pensées, le mage noir avait su si bien m'en dissuader lors de la réunion suivante de ses Mangemorts, tantôt par la menace, tantôt par la promesse d'un monde meilleur, que cette pensée avait fini par être totalement bannie de mon esprit. J'avais trop peur, trop peur de sa colère, de sa folie, de sa puissance… Je ne voulais pas mourir, je ne voulais pas souffrir… Et je savais mieux que bien que quitter ses rangs ou tenter de sauver Harry étaient l'une comme l'autre des actions qui me condamnaient aussi sûrement que d'affronter Voldemort en duel.

Mais cet enfant là, dans mes bras, me témoignant tant d'amour… Je me sentais brusquement nauséeux et j'avais l'impression que toute force m'abandonnait. Je déposai Harry à terre, effrayé à l'idée de risquer de le laisser tomber et incapable de le tenir dans mes bras plus longtemps et l'enfant courut aussitôt contre les jambes de sa mère qui lui sourit en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Je clignai des yeux et je passai une main sur mon visage comme pour me sortir d'un mauvais rêve et je suivis Lily qui m'invitait à entrer dans la maison. Avait-elle remarqué mon instant de trouble ? J'espérais qu'il n'en était rien, il n'était pas le moment d'attirer les soupçons sur moi, le Seigneur des ténèbres ne me le pardonnerait jamais. Mais non… Jamais Lily n'aurait le moindre soupçon sur moi, elle me faisait trop confiance pour cela… J'étais un ami trop proche, trop fidèle, et cette simple pensée de l'amitié qu'elle me portait, qu'ils me portaient tous, me déchirait le cœur en deux. Il me semblait que je n'avais plus eu de répit, de sentiment de paix intérieure, depuis que la marque s'était imprimée à jamais sur mon avant-bras gauche. Une douleur sourde, lancinante, mais qui ne m'abandonnait jamais, s'était insinuée dans mes entrailles, comme une torture lente, mais nécessaire, la douleur de la culpabilité, du remord. Oui, je savais que j'avais fait le bon choix. Si je parvenais à obtenir ce que voulait le Seigneur noir, je serais protégé à jamais, je n'aurais plus rien à craindre de personne, je serais à jamais sous la protection du sorcier le plus puissant de l'univers ! Je deviendrais reconnu, je deviendrais fort, je ne serais plus jamais rongé par la peur, l'angoisse insupportable que jadis chaque instant passé au service de l'Ordre du Phénix m'infligeait, je ne vivrais plus jamais dans l'ombre de ces amis qui n'étaient pas suffisamment capables d'assurer ma sécurité…

J'entrai dans le hall de la maison qui était frais et étrangement calme. Plusieurs portes donnaient sur cette pièce et un escalier, longé par une rampe de métal soigneusement lustrée, montait à l'étage, là où se trouvaient les chambres. Sur un petit meuble était posé un téléphone moldu, à côté d'un pot contenant une plante verte et, dans un coin, un joli landau attendait la prochaine promenade du petit Harry. A mon entrée, le chat tigré des Potter qui était étalé dans une flaque de soleil que déposait sur le sol une petite fenêtre qui éclairait le hall, vint se frotter contre mes tibias en ronronnant allègrement. Lily, son fils dans les bras, poussa la porte du salon et me fit signe d'y pénétrer.

La pièce était vaste et chaleureuse, occupée par de nombreux fauteuils confortables couverts de coussins colorés et éclairée de larges et hautes fenêtres qui donnaient une belle vue sur le jardin ensoleillé. Un grand meuble en bois sombre dont la partie supérieure était une vitrine occupait l'un des murs, laissant entrevoir de la jolie vaisselle de porcelaine ainsi qu'une grande collection de livres de tous styles. Sur le mur opposé trônait une immense cheminée sur le manteau de laquelle plusieurs photographies étaient disposées dans des cadres argentés. Sur l'une, on voyait Lily dans sa belle robe blanche de mariée au bras de James qui faisait des clins d'œil à l'objectif. Sur une autre, Harry, bébé, était allongé dans un berceau et tendait ses petites mains devant lui. Enfin, sur la dernière, et cette vision me serra le cœur, on voyait Patmol, Cornedrue, Lunard et moi-même, serrés les uns contre les autres sous un arbre du parc de Poudlard, agitant joyeusement la main, une expression hilare sur nos quatre visages adolescents. Pourquoi le temps ne s'était-il pas immobilisé à cet instant, alors que nous étions tous si joyeux et insouciants ?

Je devais être resté trop longtemps immobile à contempler les photos, surtout celle où les maraudeurs étaient tous réunis, car Lily me tapota l'épaule en me faisant sursauter.

« Eh, Peter, tu ne veux pas t'asseoir et boire quelque chose ? »

Je me retournai vers elle, l'air embarrassé, j'esquissai un pâle sourire et je m'installai dans l'un des fauteuils, devant la jolie table basse en bois sculpté.

Tandis que Lily disparaissait dans une pièce attenante, j'entendis tout à coup un bruit semblable à celui d'une tornade, faisant trembler la maison et ce ne fut que lorsque mon ami apparut à la porte que je compris qu'il s'agissait seulement de James qui avait dévalé comme un fou l'escalier pour nous rejoindre. Le jeune homme semblait fringant, vêtu d'un jean moldu et d'une chemise blanche, ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés encore trempés me laissant supposer qu'il sortait de sa douche, pourtant, quelque chose de terne dans son regard et ses traits légèrement tirés me laissèrent à penser que lui aussi avait quelque sujet de contrariété.

Néanmoins, tandis que je me levais pour le saluer, il se précipita vers moi et nous nous serrâmes dans les bras en nous tapant dans le dos comme si tout allait parfaitement bien.

« Salut Queudver ! Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt ! Ah ça fait plaisir de te voir. Maintenant que Dumbledore nous conseille de rester enfermés ici, on n'a plus beaucoup d'occasions de se retrouver. T'as vu Patmol récemment ?

-Oui, d'ailleurs, il m'a demandé de vous porter son cadeau d'anniversaire pour Harry. J'en ai profité pour vous porter le mien en même temps. Il dit qu'il est complètement désolé mais qu'il ne pourra pas venir vous voir ses prochains jours.

-Oui, je sais, il nous a envoyé un hibou ce matin. L'Ordre toujours… Dumbledore l'a envoyé à l'étranger pour une mission de longue haleine, moi-même je ne sais pas très bien de quoi il s'agit, Patmol m'a dit qu'il me raconterait en rentrant. Il va finir par se tuer à la tâche ce pauvre vieux. »

Je ris légèrement.

« Oh tu sais, il a de la ressource.

-Oui, je sais, et puis l'Ordre, c'est vraiment ce qui le fait vivre. Il a toujours aimé l'action lui aussi, il ne peut pas rester en place. »

Je vis une ombre passer dans son regard et je me risquai à demander.

« James… tout… tout va bien pour toi ? »

Le jeune homme soupira et s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils tandis que je reprenais ma place. Le petit Harry, qui avait trottiné derrière sa mère lorsqu'elle avait quitté la pièce, venait de réapparaître et il se précipita vers son père dès qu'il l'aperçut. Celui-ci, le visage soudain de nouveau éclairé et se fendant d'un sourire, prit l'enfant dans ses bras, le hissa sur ses genoux et se mit à le faire sauter de plus en plus haut, provoquant les éclats de rire du bambin. Puis, toujours jouant distraitement avec son fils, il se tourna à nouveau vers moi.

« Pour te répondre honnêtement, je commence à ne plus en pouvoir d'être enfermé ici. Je sais bien que c'est pour notre sécurité, la mienne, celle de Lily, celle de Harry, mais j'ai besoin de bouger, d'agir. Je ne peux plus rester là à tourner en rond dans l'inaction, je ne le supporte plus. Heureusement que Harry est là, sinon, je crois que je ne pourrais vraiment pas continuer.

-Mais, tu ne sortais pas régulièrement avec ta cape d'invisibilité ? »

La question sembla l'assombrir encore davantage.

« Dumbledore me l'a empruntée, il y a plus de deux semaines maintenant, je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi. Il n'a pas besoin de ça lui, pour se rendre invisible. Toujours est-il qu'il ne me l'a toujours pas rendue et que je ne sais pas quand je peux espérer la revoir. Donc, jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne, je suis privé de sortie. »

Il fit un petit rire sans joie et je lui tapotai gauchement l'épaule. Je ne savais plus du tout que dire et je bénis Lily de revenir juste à ce moment-là, portant dans ses mains un plateau chargé de citronnade bien fraîche et de petits gâteaux. Elle déposa le plateau sur la table basse, embrassa tendrement son mari, passa sa main dans les cheveux de son fils et alla s'asseoir à son tour sur un fauteuil tandis que nous prenions tous un verre.

« Alors Queudver, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? me lança-t-elle gaiement. »

La question me prit au dépourvu et me mit un peu mal à l'aise. Tentant de n'en rien montrer, je répondis stupidement :

« Oh, pas grand-chose, comme d'habitude.

-Au ministère, ça va toujours ton travail ? renchérit James pour m'encourager à parler.

-Oh oui, tu sais c'est un peu monotone. M'enfin, ça me permet de continuer d'espionner Rookwood, ça me fait une petite rentrée d'argent et c'est assez tranquille. »

En réalité, je savais depuis longtemps que Rookwood était un Mangemort puisque j'en étais un moi aussi, et je connaissais exactement le rôle que lui avait assigné Voldemort au sein du ministère, rôle qui consistait principalement à soumettre à l'imperium quelques sommités pour obtenir plus facilement renseignements, surveillance des portauloins et autres petits services. Depuis un an, mon travail n'était lui aussi plus totalement celui d'un secrétaire ordinaire, puisque Rookwood me déléguait quelques tâches qui concernait davantage notre rôle de serviteur du Seigneur des ténèbres que celui de membres du Ministère de la magie. Aussi, trouvant ce terrain particulièrement glissant, je préférai changer maladroitement de sujet.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai apporté quelques cadeaux pour l'anniversaire de Harry ! Le mien, et celui de Patmol. »

Personne ne sembla remarquer que je changeais précipitamment de sujet et la suggestion d'ouvrir les cadeaux sembla réjouir tout le monde.

L'instant d'après, nous étions tous assis par terre autour du garçonnet et de ses deux paquets. Avec l'aide bienveillante de Lily, Harry eut tôt fait d'ouvrir ses deux cadeaux ou, plus justement, de déchirer en mille morceaux les emballages. Mon cadeau reflétait le manque d'originalité même, mais l'enfant sembla tout de même le trouver suffisamment intéressant pour ne le jeter au loin qu'au bout d'une minute. Il s'agissait d'un ours blanc en peluche qui agitait les pattes quand on lui grattait le dos. Je n'avais jamais fait preuve de beaucoup d'imagination pour trouver des cadeaux à mes amis, mais j'avais trouvé ce nounours mignon avec ses deux petits yeux noirs et sa fourrure duveteuse et il sembla convenir au petit brun. Pourtant, dès qu'il eut déballé et aperçu le cadeau de Sirius, Harry oublia tout le reste : peluche, parents, sécurité, pour ne se consacrer qu'à ce jouet. Il s'agissait d'un balai volant miniature, conçu pour ne voler qu'à 60 centimètres de hauteur, mais se comportant comme un vrai balai volant. Fasciné et un peu déconcerté, le garçon regarda son jouet s'élever dans les airs quand il l'eut posé par terre et eut levé sa main au-dessus de lui, un geste qu'il avait fait naturellement, comme s'il s'était attendu que pareille chose se produise. Babillant, gazouillant, l'enfant s'amusa longtemps à faire s'envoler le balai, puis à le laisser retomber par terre, jusqu'à ce que James, le prenant dans ses bras, le soulève et le pose à cheval sur le balai en lui expliquant, bien que je doutasse que son fils comprenne le quart de ses paroles, ce qu'était le Quidditch, qu'il avait été un grand champion de Quidditch à Poudlard, qu'il espérait bien que son fils suivrait ses traces, que son parrain avait eu une riche idée en lui offrant ce balai jouet… L'enfant n'entendit probablement pas la fin du discours car, brusquement, il avait poussé le sol du pied, probablement par hasard, et il s'était élevé à une cinquantaine de centimètres du plancher, filant en avant comme une bombe vers le mur opposé. Lily poussa un cri d'effroi et se précipita à sa suite, mais il était trop tard, le gamin venait de rentrer dans le mur. Il y eut un instant de tension où chacun crut que la suite allait être dramatique, mais Harry s'était penché de côté pour éviter la collision, ce qui eut pour effet de faire tourner le balai à droite. L'enfant se contenta de frôler le mur et repartit à toute vitesse dans le sens inverse. James, hilare, fit un bon de côté pour l'éviter tandis que le petit bolide fonçait droit vers un petit meuble chargé d'objets de décoration, posé contre le mur d'en face. Avant qu'aucun de nous ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, le bambin avait survolé le meuble, envoyant du pied valser un vase d'un rose criard à l'autre bout de la pièce, qui se fracassa sur le sol en mille morceaux.

Tandis que Lily courait en tous sens pour retirer précipitamment du trajet de son fils tous les bibelots et objets fragiles, tandis que l'hilarité me gagnait à mon tour, James plié en deux de rire et se tenant les côtes, m'expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'un cadeau de Pétunia la sœur de Lily et que Lily et lui le trouvaient tout simplement affreux.

« Il a vraiment du goût, ce petit ! s'écria-t-il joyeusement. »

Le petit en question continuait de filer à toute allure, le visage fendu d'un immense sourire, manquant à plusieurs reprises de fracasser la vitrine ou les verres de citronnade.

A ce moment-là, le chat tigré fit son entrée dans la pièce et Harry, visiblement ravi de le voir se joindre à nous, se précipita vers lui en volant. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il le heurta violemment du pied, le chat fit un vol plané, atterrit un peu plus loin et détala dans une autre pièce sans demander son reste.

Pendant que Lily récupérait enfin son petit garçon dans ses bras en lui disant gentiment que c'était assez pour aujourd'hui et qu'il pourrait reprendre plus tard, pendant que Harry, battant des mains et des pieds, braillait sa contrariété, James et moi calmâmes peu à peu notre hilarité et nous laissâmes choir dans nos fauteuils, épuisés d'avoir tant ri.

Et tandis que je sentais mes muscles se délasser sous l'effet merveilleux du rire, je fus saisi à nouveau par cette pensée effroyable : je riais de cette joie qui transpirait partout dans cette maison et cette joie, c'était moi et moi seul qui allais l'éteindre à jamais… Brusquement et sans prévenir, je sentis une larme glisser hors de mon œil sans que je ne puisse la retenir, comme si le fait d'avoir tellement ri me rendait encore plus vulnérable. Cette fois, mon trouble n'échappa pas à Lily qui reposa son fils sur le sol, prenant bien soin de ranger son balai jouet hors de sa portée et s'approcha de moi, posant une main douce sur mon épaule.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Peter ? Je vois bien depuis que tu es arrivé que tu n'as pas l'air bien. »

Je me sentais comme pris au piège. Que pouvais-je donc répondre ? Je me sens mal parce que j'aime votre bonheur et que je vais devoir le détruire ? Assurément pas… Je baissai la tête, ne sachant que faire et sentant la honte m'envahir, mais Lily, tellement prévenante, avait déjà volé à mon secours.

« Tu penses encore à ce qui est arrivé aux McKinnon n'est-ce pas ? »

J'approuvai de la tête, trop heureux qu'elle ait trouvé à ma place une justification à mon mal-être qui lui parût satisfaisante.

« Je sais, c'est horrible… J'en ai tellement pleuré… Marlene était vraiment une fille bien, je sais que tu l'aimais bien. »

Elle me sourit avec compassion et tendresse et je sentis mon malaise s'accroître. Je me recroquevillai un peu plus encore dans mon fauteuil.

« Tu sais… Je sais que rien n'est facile, mais ils avaient choisi, ils savaient où ils allaient… Comme nous tous. Et nous devons continuer, nous devons lutter pour eux, pour que leur sacrifice ne soit pas vain. Nous devons montrer à Voldemort que l'amour et la volonté sont plus forts que tout, que nous ne cèderons pas. »

Je n'écoutais plus vraiment. Ces discours ne me touchaient plus depuis longtemps et m'écoeuraient profondément. Comment pouvait-on encore croire à la force de l'amour et à toutes ces bêtises quand la seule, la véritable loi était de survivre, de s'en sortir ? Comment pouvait-on encore lutter, sacrifier sa vie, celle de ses enfants, alors que la lutte était depuis longtemps perdue d'avance ? Une terrible envie de leur dire tout cela, de leur conseiller de se joindre au Seigneur des ténèbres m'envahit et j'eus bien du mal à la réprimer. Même si je savais que c'était la seule chose sensée à faire s'ils voulaient sauver leur peau, même si leur fils, lui, était condamné de toute façon, je savais aussi qu'ils ne me pardonneraient jamais de telles paroles.

Les mois continuaient de passer, lents et désespérants. Lily s'inquiétait toujours pour moi et m'écrivait régulièrement pour prendre de mes nouvelles, sans se douter un seul instant de la raison de mon malaise. Je continuais de me rendre aux réunions de l'Ordre, en rapportant le contenu à mon maître en tentant de dissimuler certaines informations, bien que je sûs pertinemment qu'il pouvait les connaître dans mon esprit quand il le désirait. Il m'avait plusieurs fois fait la remarque que je lui cachais des choses, mais pour une raison étrange et contrairement à mes craintes, il n'en avait jamais éprouvé la moindre colère. Il m'avait même une fois, et je gardais ce souvenir, malgré la honte que cela m'inspirait, comme un talisman dans mon cœur, félicité pour ma prudence, m'expliquant que si l'Ordre du Phénix découvrait qu'il en savait trop, les soupçons finiraient tôt ou tard par peser sur moi.

Malgré cela, j'éprouvais de plus en plus de terreur à me rendre aux réunions de l'Ordre, persuadée qu'un jour où l'autre, quelqu'un s'apercevrait de ma duplicité. Chaque fois que l'œil bleu électrique de Maugrey me scrutait, chaque fois que Sirius me posait une question anodine sur mon emploi du temps, chaque fois que Remus me demandait si j'allais bien, une frayeur incontrôlable s'emparait de moi et je finis par craindre que ce soit cette peur plus que mes agissements qui finisse par me trahir.

Par ailleurs, je sentais le Seigneur des Ténèbres de plus en plus impatient. Malgré son parfait contrôle de lui-même, je le sentais, particulièrement quand il s'adressait à moi au sujet de Harry Potter, fébrile et anxieux. Je me demandais s'il ne commençait pas à regretter son choix de m'utiliser pour arriver jusqu'au petit garçon et cette idée me transperçait de terreur. S'il jugeait que je n'étais pas apte à servir ses plans, il ne me garderait pas auprès de lui, j'étais un Mangemort bien trop inutile pour cela. Il me tuerait, purement et simplement. Je ne devais pas échouer, mais après mes maigres tentatives, je ne voyais plus comment essayer à nouveau de faire sortir Harry de sa maison où de dévoiler l'emplacement du cottage à mon maître.

Plus le temps passait, plus je me sentais cerné par la mort et la peur de toute part. Je ne voyais plus d'issue à ma situation. Tout avouer à mes amis, quitter lord Voldemort ? C'était hors de question. J'avais retrouvé un semblant de sécurité auprès de lui, bien que je devais, pour être honnête avec moi-même, m'avouer que je ne me sentais guère mieux depuis que j'étais devenu Mangemort et que cela s'empirait de jour en jour, et il m'était inconcevable de tout laisser tomber pour me retrouver au cœur du danger, avec un mage noir surpuissant qui m'en voudrait personnellement. Mais je ne voyais plus aucune solution pour livrer Harry et tous les efforts que j'avais faits jusqu'à présents pour supporter ma nouvelle vie me semblaient terriblement vains.

L'envie de mettre fin à mes jours commença insidieusement à poindre, me prenant à la gorge le matin, lorsque je m'éveillais dans mon misérable taudis et que je pensais à la journée à venir, ou le soir, juste avant de m'endormir, mais je savais que je ne mettrais jamais ce projet à exécution. J'avais bien trop peur de mourir pour cela.

Le mois d'octobre était venu, apportant avec lui son humidité, son teint grisâtre et son froid parfois mordant. J'avais à peine conscience du fait que je m'emmurais peu à peu dans le mutisme. J'évitais de plus en plus souvent mes amis, je n'étais plus retourné à Godric's Hollow, cela m'était trop pénible et je n'avais plus émis le moindre éclat de rire depuis ce beau jour d'été où j'avais rendu visite aux Potter.

Ce matin-là, le 27 octobre, il me fut d'autant plus pénible d'émerger du sommeil que j'avais fait un rêve merveilleux auquel je n'osais repenser. Dans mon rêve, je venais d'apprendre le projet de Voldemort de détruire la famille McKinnon. Alors, je me précipitais chez eux et je les prévenais du danger. Mais il était déjà trop tard : alors que je parlais avec Marlene et son père, la porte volait en éclats et le mage noir entrait, sa baguette brandie. Suivant une curieuse impulsion, je m'interposais entre Marlene et le Lord et je lui lançais en le regardant dans les yeux :

« Je n'ai jamais été de votre côté, vous auriez dû le comprendre depuis le début. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres semblait surpris et avait un instant d'hésitation, instant suffisant pour me laisser sortir ma baguette de ma poche et lui lancer un avada kedavra qui le laissait retomber sur le sol, mort, sans même avoir eu le temps de tenter la moindre défense.

Alors, je me retournais et Marlene se précipitait dans mes bras, les larmes aux yeux, en bredouillant des remerciements chargés d'une intense émotion. Je la regardais en face, je lui souriais et, alors que je commençais à dire que c'étai tout simplement normal, elle se penchait vers moi et m'embrassait sur les lèvres…

Je me frottai les yeux et je me forçai à me redresser dans mon lit. Ce rêve était stupide et n'avait aucun sens. Marlene McKinnon était morte et je n'avais jamais voulu qu'il en soit autrement. Cela faisait partie des sacrifices nécessaires, même Lily l'avait dit. Elle était morte, mais moi j'étais en vie, j'étais sous la protection du sorcier le plus puissant du siècle et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Le courage, l'amour, la loyauté… Tout ceci ne signifiait rien sinon une mort promise. Je me levai péniblement, tentant d'ignorer toutes mes angoisses qui, comme chaque matin, affluaient peu à peu pour me laisser dans un état de torture permanente toute la journée. Je n'avais pas encore rempli ma mission… Je devais me rendre à une réunion de l'Ordre… La dernière lettre de Lily pleine de sollicitude et d'affection était posée sur ma table de nuit…

Je m'habillai prestement et je fis un brin de toilette. Je m'apprêtais à me faire un café serré pour supporter la journée quand trois coups énergiques frappés à ma porte me firent faire un bond de terreur. Je devais conserver mon sang-froid. Mes sortilèges de protection, si je les avais bien lancés, devaient faire en sorte que mon visiteur ne pouvait pas savoir si j'étais à l'intérieur ou non… A cette heure-ci, de bon matin, qui pouvait donc me rendre visite ? Sans raison particulière, une intuition me disait que cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

Trois nouveaux coups plus forts encore que les précédents furent frappés et je sursautai à nouveau. Je m'approchai de ma porte, la main tremblante, n'osant pas ouvrir. Pourquoi diable n'avais-je jamais fait installer un judas ? J'allais demander qui était là, mal assuré, quand une dizaine de coups encore plus forts ébranlèrent ma porte et une voix reconnaissable entre mille s'éleva :

« Eh oh, c'est Sirius non d'un chien, je sais que t'es la espèce de rat, tu vas ouvrir oui ou non ? »

Je sentis un léger sourire étirer mes lèvres : il n'avait vraiment pas changé.

« Pourquoi appelle-t-on Remus Lunard ? demandai-je à mi-voix à travers le panneau de bois.

-Parce que c'est un loup-garou gros malin. »

J'ouvris la porte et laissai entrer mon ami dont les cheveux noirs, qui étaient à nouveau longs semblaient particulièrement ébouriffés. Il me donna une grande tape sur l'épaule et se laissa tomber sur mon lit sans y avoir été invité.

« Je faisais du café, tu en veux ? »

Comme chaque fois que je me trouvais en présence de l'un des maraudeurs depuis quelques mois, je me sentais mal à l'aise mais je tâchai de n'en rien montrer. Sirius semblait de bonne humeur et il avait comme souvent un sourire accroché aux lèvres et, malgré moi, sa présence, même si elle m'inquiétait, me réconfortait quelque part.

« Non merci Queudver, je ne reste pas longtemps, j'ai encore une mission pour l'ordre. Mais je viens te parler de quelque chose de très important. »

Les mots m'interpellèrent et je me crispai aussitôt. Je cessai de tourner autour de la cafetière et je m'assis aux côtés de mon ami.

« Comme tu le sais, je suis le gardien du secret de James et Lily depuis plus d'un an. »

Mon cœur fit un bond effroyable dans ma poitrine. Il me parlait de ce justement qui me posait problème ? Mais où voulait-il en venir ? Pourquoi me reparler de cela maintenant ? Fallait-il que j'aie un espoir ? Je tentai de paraître totalement neutre, mais la tension était manifeste dans ma voix.

« Oui, et ?

-Eh bien j'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Les mailles du filet tendu par Voldemort autour des membres de l'Ordre se resserrent. J'ignore comment, mais Voldemort connaît de plus en plus d'informations sur nous. »

Je me recroquevillai légèrement sur moi-même.

« Il doit savoir depuis longtemps déjà que la maison de James et Lily est gardée cachée par un gardien du secret, et comme je ne suis pas sans savoir que des gens comme Rogue ont rejoint ses rangs, je ne doute pas un seul instant qu'il se doutera très vite que le gardien du secret ne peut être que le meilleur ami de James… Autrement dit, moi. »

Que voulait-il me dire ? Comptait-il léguer ce rôle à quelqu'un dont Voldemort ne se douterait jamais ? N'était-ce pas le moment pour moi de tenter ma chance ? Mais vu ma couardise légendaire, comment pourrait-il penser un instant que je puisse être sincère en désirant être gardien du secret ? Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade tandis que je choisissais d'écouter sagement la suite.

« Tôt ou tard, il viendra me chercher, tôt ou tard, il fera tout pour me faire parler, il me torturera… Comprends-moi bien : je n'ai ni peur de souffrir, ni de mourir. J'ai juste peur qu'il connaisse des méthodes dont je ne puisse me défendre et qu'il parvienne à me faire parler malgré moi. Je crois qu'il est temps que les Potter changent de gardien du secret. Je leur en ai parlé et James m'a approuvé.

-Mais… tu as une idée de qui pourrait faire ça mieux que toi ?

-Oui, et James est tout à fait d'accord avec cette idée. J'ai pensé à toi. »

Je ne saurais décrire l'émotion qui me saisit à ce moment-là. Il y avait une sorte de jubilation que j'eus toutes les peines du monde à dissimuler, un soulagement profond, une joie indicible et j'aurais dû considérer cet instant comme le plus beau moment de mon existence. Pourtant, il n'en fut rien, car les perspectives de gloire et de respect qui me rendaient ivre d'allégresse étaient horriblement teintées d'un sentiment profond de dégoût, de désespoir. Je ne pouvais plus refuser, je ne pouvais plus reculer. J'irais immédiatement transmettre le secret à mon maître, c'était la seule solution. Pourtant, c'était comme si une partie de moi aurait préféré ne jamais pouvoir le faire. Tant que j'essayais sans y parvenir de trahir les Potter, j'avais vaguement au fond de moi la sensation que je n'avais encore rien fait de mal, que je méritais toujours leur amitié. A présent, je perdais tout, car au moment même où Voldemort assassinerait Harry, ils sauraient tous que j'étais à l'origine de la trahison.

Je devais cesser de penser à tout cela. Je faisais ce qu'il y avait de mieux, je le savais, c'était mon seul moyen de m'en sortir. Quand tout cela serait passé, Voldemort me couvrirait de gloire et me considèrerait comme un allié fidèle et valeureux. J'avais trop longtemps gardé le silence et il fallait absolument que je parle pour ne pas inquiéter Sirius, et de manière à n'attirer aucun soupçon.

« Mais… Pourquoi moi Patmol ? Tu sais je suis… Enfin tu me connais quoi.

-Ouais, tu veux dire, pas très courageux, le premier à prendre la fuite, un couard de première qui a peur de tout et fait tout pour ne pas se mettre en danger ? »

J'approuvai de la tête, ne pouvant nier l'évidence mais piquée au vif qu'il me le dise aussi abruptement.

« Justement, c'est exactement pour ça que Cornedrue et moi pensons que c'est une excellente idée. Qui ira penser qu'un type comme toi accepte de prendre une telle responsabilité ? »

Je ne répondis rien mais je sentis ce sentiment que je connaissais bien à présent de frustration refaire surface. Voilà comment j'étais considéré par mes amis, comme un couard, un incapable, un lâche… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, lui, saurait révéler à ses fidèles ma vraie valeur.

Il me semblait judicieux d'ajouter une dernière phrase pour dissiper tout soupçon quant au fait que j'accepte trop rapidement et je repris :

« Mais, Patmol, pourquoi ne pas demander à Remus ? Remus est discret, personne ne le remarque… Il n'a pas peur ni de souffrir, ni de mourir, comme toi, et il ferait n'importe quoi, lui aussi, pour James et Lily… »

Sirius eut soudain l'air embarrassé et toute trace de sourire quitta ses lèvres. Son visage était brusquement devenu sombre et quelque chose de triste passa dans ses yeux.

« Remus je… Tu sais, il apparaît évident maintenant qu'il y a des fuites, depuis à peu près un an, de ce qu'il se dit aux réunions de l'Ordre.

-Tu ne veux pas dire que tu soupçonnes Remus d'être un traître quand même. »

J'étais complètement abasourdi. Moi qui étais convaincu que les doutes se porteraient forcément sur moi, je réalisais que j'étais en réalité mieux protégé que jamais si même Sirius pensait qu'il pouvait s'agir de quelqu'un comme Remus. Néanmoins, je ne parvenais pas à me figurer la raison pour laquelle il nourrissait de tels soupçons.

« Eh bien… »

Sirius semblait de plus en plus embarrassé, il jouait machinalement avec sa baguette magique dont quelques étincelles jaillissaient parfois, me faisant sursauter.

« Remus est un loup-garou tu sais. Il a toujours été un ami fidèle, mais nous ne pouvons pas imaginer ce que ses instincts lui guident en une pareille période. Je le trouve au fil du temps de plus en plus sombre et mystérieux, distant…

-Mais voyons Sirius, Remus nous adore ! Il ne pourrait pas… Enfin c'est évident ! »

Je ne contrôlais plus du tout ma réaction. Si j'avais un tant soit peu réfléchi, j'aurais au contraire appuyé les soupçons de Patmol sur notre ami loup-garou. Néanmoins, ma vieille amitié était trop forte et je n'arrivais pas à laisser Sirius penser une telle chose sans l'avoir poussé dans ses retranchements.

« Je sais Queudver, au début, j'ai pensé comme toi, je m'en suis voulu d'avoir eu de telles pensées. Mais au fil du temps, je dois me rendre à l'évidence. Il y a bel et bien un traître, et ça ne peut être que lui. Tu sais Peter… Voldemort s'allie aux loups-garou, ce sont des êtres humains, mais ce peut aussi être de terribles bêtes féroces, cruelles et avides de sang. »

Je le savais mieux que bien, moi qui faisais tout pour éviter les rencontres où les nouveaux alliés de mon maître devaient être présents. L'un d'eux en particulier, me répugnait au plus haut point. Il se nommait Greyback, avait une apparence repoussante et se vantait d'aimer mordre ses victimes et manger leur chair même lorsqu'il n'était pas transformé en loup.

« Pour peu que Voldemort ait su trouver les arguments, pour peu qu'il ait su d'une manière ou d'une autre éveiller les instincts de Remus, pour peu qu'il ait pu lui proposer une condition meilleure que celle qu'il a actuellement… »

Je baissai la tête en signe d'abdication.

« Oui… Oui tu as raison… Je n'avais jamais vu les choses sous cet angle… »

Je soupirai, mais cette fois, et je m'en flattai, je jouais la comédie. J'étais assez convaincu que jamais Lunard n'aurait pu trahir, malgré ma propre trahison. Lunard avait toujours eu une idée de l'amitié et de la loyauté plus haute que la mienne.

« Alors, tu acceptes ? »

Il avait l'air anxieux, presque certain que j'allais forcément refuser. Je ne devais pas paraître trop empressé, mais je savais mal maîtriser mes émotions. Je tentai tout de même :

« Tu sais, je ne sais pas si…

-Ecoute, ce sont tes amis non ? Personne ne te soupçonnera, tu peux bien faire ça pour eux ! Pense à tout ce qu'ils font pour toi ! »

Ses yeux sombres flamboyaient d'un éclat furieux et décidé, et je jugeai que le Peter qu'il imaginait avoir en face de lui aurait probablement cédé à ce moment-là pour faire plaisir à ses amis.

« Oui, oui c'est d'accord… Je n'ai jamais rien fait pour eux, je veux vous prouver que je peux être utile. »

Sirius se leva et me serra presque dans ses bras dans un mouvement d'affection. Il y avait quelque chose de profondément heureux dans son regard, comme si je venais de lui faire un magnifique cadeau.

« Je le savais Peter, je savais que tu étais mieux que ce que tu laisses souvent paraître. Tu n'es pas un Gryffondor pour rien pas vrai ? Loyal et courageux, tu l'es au fond de toi. »

Je sentis la nausée m'envahir à l'écoute de ces paroles qui reflétaient l'opposé exact de ce que j'étais réellement. Il fallait qu'il parte, qu'il parte très vite ou j'allais faire une erreur, ou quelque chose allait mal se passer.

« Ca va aller hein Queudver. Tu ne dois pas regretter ta décision, c'est la meilleure chose que tu auras probablement faite de toute ton existence. »

Il me tapa à nouveau l'épaule, et il avait à nouveau l'air joyeux et presque enfantin.

« Je te retrouve ce soir et on ira à Godric's Hollows ensemble. Il faut que ce soit James ou Lily qui te jette le sort de Fidelitas et me le retire. Passe une bonne journée, et… merci. »

Et sans attendre la moindre réponse de ma part, il franchit rapidement la porte et la referma derrière lui avec fracas. Je me levai, chancelant, et je me penchai au-dessus de mon petit évier, persuadé que j'allais vomir, mais rien ne se produisit. J'allais retrouver la charmante maison, mes deux amis, leur bambin si mignon… J'allais leur faire croire que j'étais bien plus digne de confiance qu'ils ne l'auraient pensé… Mais j'allais les voir pour la dernière fois… J'allais les trahir… Le tout petit garçon allait mourir…

Il faudrait que je supporte cette ultime épreuve, les revoir, leur sourire, mais ensuite… Ensuite, j'appuierais sur mon avant-bras, ensuite, Voldemort me retrouverait, ensuite, je procurerais une profonde joie à mon maître. Je serais probablement le Mangemort qui lui aurait apporté la plus grande satisfaction de sa vie et pour cela, il m'élèverait parmi ses serviteurs, je serais glorifié, je serais protégé et jamais plus je n'aurais rien à craindre.


	5. 5: Octobre 1981

Octobre 1981

Lorsque je m'étendis sur mon lit ce soir-là, au creux de mon minuscule appartement humide et froid, il me sembla que cette journée marquait le début d'une nouvelle ère. Je me sentais, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, à la fois empli de jubilation, épuisé, alors que je n'avais pas fait grand-chose, et mortifié.

Remarquant pour la première fois à quel point mon corps était tendu et crispé, je fermai les yeux, tentant de me relaxer, et laissai sans m'en rendre compte les images de la journée défiler derrière mes paupières closes, savourant mon triomphe. Je me revoyais, au milieu d'une forêt déserte aux arbres ruisselant de l'eau de la dernière pluie, appuyant du bout du doigt sur la marque qui ornait mon bras gauche, le cœur battant en des palpitations excitées et désordonnées. Je revoyais mon maître, grand et noble dans sa robe noire, se matérialiser près de moi, entouré par les troncs sombres et les branches enchevêtrées, que le ciel gris et bas transformait en autant de spectres fantomatiques.

« Eh bien, Queudver, j'espère que tu as une raison suffisamment bonne de me déranger ainsi. »

Sa voix était glacée et son ton, bien que suave, empreint de malveillance et je me sentis brusquement défaillir et m'entendis bredouiller malgré la fierté et l'impatience que j'avais ressentie quelques instants auparavant.

« M … Maître… J'ai réussi… »

Je sentis son regard perçant se poser sur moi et me sonder mais, contrairement aux autres fois où ceci s'était produit, je n'en éprouvai aucune répulsion et sentis au contraire la fierté revenir à flots dans mon cœur.

« Maître, je peux vous le livrer ! Nous tenons Harry Potter ! »

Il y eut un instant de silence où, le regard fixé sur la mousse et les brindilles qui tapissaient le sol, je n'osai relever la tête, une petite voix me susurrant que quelque chose n'allait pas et inoculant à nouveau l'angoisse dans mes entrailles, comme une aiguille distillant un poison envahissant peu à peu mon organisme. Et puis, la voix de mon maître s'éleva de nouveau et cette fois, malgré son impassibilité coutumière, mon habitude de l'entendre me permit d'y détecter une vibration particulière qui fit exploser une gerbe de joie dans mon cœur.

« Tu es un fidèle serviteur Queudver. Bien entendu, ce n'est pas réellement à toi que l'on peut attribuer le mérite de ta réussite n'est-ce pas ? Il faudrait plutôt remercier la chance, ainsi que l'extraordinaire… confiance, ou inconscience, de tes amis. Néanmoins, quelle importance. J'ai le jeune Potter à ma merci, et c'est tout ce qui compte, et pour cela, tu seras remercié au-delà de tes espérances, mon cher Queudver. »

Enhardi par ses paroles, je me risquai à relever la tête et, bien que son visage soit resté d'une blancheur et d'une froideur de marbre, je remarquai avant de détourner le regard que derrière leurs deux fentes, les yeux rouges du mage noir brillaient d'une lueur dangereuse d'exultation. Désirant montrer jusqu'au bout à mon maître que je ne souhaitais lui faire perdre aucun temps et que j'avais pensé à tout, je tirai de ma poche un morceau de parchemin sur lequel j'avais inscrit l'adresse du cottage des Potter et le lui tendis.

Une longue main fine et blanche jaillit de la manche noire et saisit le papier, frôlant au passage mes doigts et provoquant une décharge électrisante dans tout mon corps.

« Merci, Queudver, fit la voix glaciale tandis qu'il examinait ce que j'avais écrit, tu as vraiment été parfait. Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir, sois-en sûr.

-Merci, m… maître, m… merci, oh merci ! »

Sans bien avoir conscience de ce que je faisais, je m'étais jeté aux genoux de mon maître dans un élan de reconnaissance pour ce que je ne doutais pas qu'il ferait pour moi, m'élever au rang de ses plus fidèles Mangemorts, m'accorder sa confiance et sa protection. Des larmes m'étaient montées aux yeux et j'aurais peut-être embrassé le bas de sa robe s'il ne m'avait ordonné de me reculer d'un geste impatient de la main. Je me relevai, un peu hagard, pas réellement conscient que mon maître prenait congé en quelques mots et me rappelait que nous avions rendez-vous dans notre quartier général le lendemain soir. Je ne revins de mon état de transe que lorsqu'un léger pop me fit réaliser que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait disparu.

Alors seulement, je pris pleinement conscience de la joie qui m'envahissait et du soulagement que j'éprouvais soudain à avoir enfin réussi ma mission. Je poussai à pleins poumons un hurlement de jubilation, puis je me laissai tomber sur le sol humide, secoué d'un rire d'extase un peu nerveux.

Allongé sous mes couvertures, je ressentais encore, en repensant à ce moment, des élans de joie comme je n'en avais jamais ressentis de toute ma vie, même dans les meilleurs moments passés avec les autres maraudeurs. Pourtant, maintenant que cet instant de gloire était loin derrière moi, d'autres images me revenaient en mémoire, teintant d'une aura de plus en plus sombre ces souvenirs de victoire que j'avais désirés si ardemment conserver purs à jamais comme un joyau dans mon cœur.

Je ressentais l'étrange chaleur du sortilège de Fidelitas lorsqu'il avait frappé ma poitrine. Je voyais encore les grands yeux verts de Lily remplis de tendresse lorsqu'elle m'avait serrée contre elle en me remerciant d'avoir accepté d'être leur nouveau gardien du secret. J'entendais encore les conseils chargés d'inquiétude de James à mon intention. Et surtout, l'image du petit Harry, trottinant autour de nous avec ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés, son sourire lumineux, sa voix gaie et ses yeux aussi verts que ceux de sa mère revenait sans cesse me hanter. Peu à peu, la forêt sombre et humide et la maison chaleureuse des Potter, la robe noire de mon maître et les yeux verts de Harry, la voix glaciale du seigneur noir et le rire communicatif de Sirius se mirent à tournoyer, à se mélanger, à s'entremêler en une danse épouvantable qui peu à peu me fit craindre de sombrer dans la folie. Par chance, le sommeil vint plus rapidement que je ne l'avais espéré à ma rescousse et me délivra de mes pensées.

C'était le dernier jour d'octobre, le 31, un jour de plus offrant un ciel bas et gris qui semblait vous écraser. Un jour aux apparences si ternes, si ordinaires… Pourtant, le feu bien vivace qui se mit à grignoter mes entrailles à l'instant même où j'ouvris les yeux ne pouvait laisser place au doute : aujourd'hui était le jour qui allait changer ma vie. Ce soir était le soir où mon maître se débarrasserait du seul ennemi encore susceptible de l'inquiéter, aussi jeune fût-il. Cette nuit était aussi celle où je perdrais à jamais ceux qui avaient été mes meilleurs amis. Etrangement, cette idée qui ne cessait de me torturer le soir où je les avais trahis avait peu à peu trouvé une place relativement satisfaisante dans mon esprit. J'étais passé au-delà des remords, au-delà de la culpabilité et des regrets. Tandis que je me préparais un maigre petit déjeuner, l'esprit trop occupé pour songer que je serais capable d'avaler plus qu'un œuf brouillé, je réalisai que même le fait que j'étais encore en mesure de prévenir mes amis du danger et de les sauver ne touchait plus mes pensées. Si, ces derniers jours, cette éventualité m'avait plusieurs fois effleuré, provoquant en moi une sensation des plus désagréables même si je savais que pour rien au monde je ne mettrais ce projet à exécution, ce jour-là, je fus grandement soulagé de constater que je n'y songeais même plus.

La seule chose qui comptait était ce qu'allait accomplir mon maître ce soir, un geste facile pour lui, mais tellement chargé de sens pour lui et pour nous tous ses fidèles ! Mon maître pourrait enfin sans plus aucune crainte établir sa domination sur le monde sorcier, il deviendrait tout-puissant et moi, qui avais toujours vécu dans la terreur, je deviendrais grâce à ma trahison l'un de ses Mangemorts préférés et je ne craindrais plus jamais aucun mal.

J'avais tout d'abord été intrigué par le fait que le Seigneur des ténèbres ne s'était pas immédiatement précipité chez les Potter sitôt que je lui avais communiqué leur adresse. Mais je réalisais à présent avec un sentiment de fierté de lui appartenir que mon maître avait tenu à s'assurer que tout fonctionnerait comme il le souhaitait. Je songeai aussi que peut-être, le subtil mage noir avait trouvé symbolique d'assassiner le jeune Harry le soir d'Halloween. Malgré moi, mon estomac se serra à cette idée morbide et j'eus du mal à venir à bout de mon assiette.

Néanmoins, je devais me ressaisir, émerger de mes pensées et agir rapidement et avec réflexion. J'avais longuement médité, la veille au soir, sur ce qu'il convenait de faire quand mon maître irait assassiner Harry et probablement ses parents, et il m'était apparu que si je bénéficierais par la suite de la protection du seigneur noir, je n'en serais pas moins exposée à la colère de ceux qui avaient jadis été mes amis. James et Lily ne seraient très vraisemblablement plus là pour témoigner qu'ils m'avaient choisi comme nouveau gardien du secret. Remus, à cause des soupçons de Sirius, n'était pas au courant. Dumbledore lui-même ne savait rien de ce changement brusque. Il ne restait donc qu'une personne représentant potentiellement un danger, mais cette personne était probablement la plus féroce, la plus déterminée, la plus sauvage, la moins encline à pardonner de toutes. Le simple fait d'imaginer ses beaux yeux sombres se transformer en charbons ardents sous l'effet de la colère, la seule pensée de ce qu'il éprouverait en apprenant ce qui serait arrivé aux Potter et en réalisant que j'étais le seul susceptible d'être à l'origine de ce massacre me firent reculer et me recroqueviller en tremblant alors que j'étais seul dans mon appartement silencieux. Sirius comprendrait immédiatement, Sirius me pourchasserait, il y mettrait toute son énergie et toute sa vie et n'aurait plus qu'un désir brûlant, me faire mourir de sa main. Je devais donc fuir ce serait temporaire, le temps que mon maître soit certain de sa victoire, le temps qu'il puisse asseoir définitivement son pouvoir. Ensuite, je serais du bon côté, du côté des forts et Sirius ne serait plus pour mon maître qu'une poussière qu'il écraserait définitivement. Je me rendis compte que cette pensée ne m'apportait aucune satisfaction, mais je réalisai en même temps que je n'éprouverais aucun chagrin si cela se produisait. Il était trop tard désormais, j'avais choisi mon camp et ce camp-là vaincrait, quels qu'en soient les sacrifices qui pourraient faire du mal à ce qui comptait dans mon ancienne vie.

Coupant cours à mes tergiversations, je me mis à arpenter la pièce, rangeant dans deux grosses malles tout ce que je pouvais emporter d'utile dans mes affaires. Je me devais d'être rapide, précis et efficace, car plus tôt j'aurais quitté cet endroit, plus loin je pourrais me rendre avant que tout ne commence, mais quelque chose m'empêchait d'agir normalement. Il ne s'agissait pas de cette sourde angoisse qui stagnait en moi depuis mon réveil à l'idée d'être découvert dans ma trahison avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il ne s'agissait pas non plus des images de la famille Potter, heureuse et rayonnante, malgré leur obligation de se cacher, image qui m'avait hanté les jours précédents. Non, c'était autre chose… La peur de l'inconnu peut-être, la peur de quitter cet endroit qui finalement, avait constitué le seul réel chez moi que je possédasse depuis trois ans. Mon trou était insalubre, petit, minable, mais c'était ma maison, un endroit où étrangement, je me sentais plus en sécurité qu'ailleurs. L'idée que j'allais quitter ce petit logis misérable pour toujours me terrorisait et me faisait exécuter chacun de mes gestes avec une extrême lenteur et une incapacité évidente à réfléchir convenablement.

Ce n'est qu'en début d'après-midi, après avoir passé beaucoup plus de temps à tourner en rond dans mon petit réduit qu'à faire mes bagages, que je décidai que j'étais prêt à partir. Je n'avais pas eu de mal à entasser mes vêtements, mes quelques livres et quelques ustensiles de cuisine de première utilité dans mes deux énormes valises. La difficulté était apparue quand je m'étais trouvée face aux deux petits éventails magiques offerts par Lily à l'un de mes anniversaires. Leur vue éveilla brusquement en moi tout ce que j'étais parvenu à oublier : une vague de chaleur, de réconfort brusquement disloquée par une douleur cuisante, persistante dans ma poitrine. Les éventails n'étaient qu'un début : avaient suivi quelques lettres de mes anciens amis, d'autres cadeaux d'anniversaire ou offerts à Noël, plusieurs photos… Je n'oserais affirmer combien de temps je passai, hébété, les bras ballants, comme si ces objets avaient produit en moi une décharge électrique. Je n'oserais affirmer combien de fois, ensuite, je fourrai ces objets qui m'attachaient à mon passé dans mes malles avant de les en ressortir.

Mais peu à peu, tandis que je faisais les cent pas, la décision s'était prise comme d'elle-même en moi : je laisserais tous ces souvenirs des temps soi-disant heureux ici, derrière moi. Inutile de me faire douter et souffrir pour rien. Je n'avais d'autre choix que de trahir jusqu'au bout, je tournais le dos à mon passé pour un plus bel avenir. Oui, je n'avais pas le choix. Lutter contre la volonté du mage noir était trop périlleux, inconcevable. En un claquement de doit, il pouvait me réduire à un tas de cendre, ou, pire encore, à un corps pétri de souffrance ! Non, bien évidemment que je n'avais pas le choix, que je faisais le bon choix, le seul possible.

Néanmoins, une fois dans la rue, les doutes m'assaillirent à nouveau, tandis que, sous un ciel toujours aussi sombre, je traînais difficilement mes deux énormes malles derrière moi, l'utilisation de la magie étant exclue dans mon quartier moldu. Où aller ? Où me cacher où l'on ne risquerait pas de me retrouver ? J'avais un instant songé au quartier général de mon maître, mais cette idée m'était vite apparue comme ridicule et absurde. Ce n'était pas l'Ordre du Phénix, pétri de générosité et de bonnes intentions, cette maison délabrée où Remus avait élu domicile ainsi que quelques autres. Notre quartier général était un vieux manoir appartenant à l'un des plus riches partisans du Seigneur des ténèbres et il était évident qu'il ne tolèrerait pas qu'un déchet comme moi y trouve refuge. Quand le Seigneur des ténèbres m'aurait hissé au sommet de ma gloire, je pourrais aller partout comme un hôte de marque, je serais enfin reconnu. Mais il me fallait encore un peu de patience.

Marchant au hasard des rues, repoussant toute pensée ayant trait de près ou de loin à mon logis que j'abandonnais pour toujours, à mes anciens amis et à tous nos souvenirs, au petit garçon qui me tendait les bras chaque fois qu'il m'apercevait, je parvins finalement devant une bouche de métro et je m'y engouffrai, ignorant jusqu'au nom de la station. J'achetai un billet et montai dans la première rame qui s'offrait à moi. J'ignorais où aller, je me sentais comme un orphelin, mais mon instinct de survie m'intimait de me fondre dans la foule des moldus.

Je me laissai lourdement tomber sur un siège dans mon wagon de métro, ne prenant conscience que j'avais posé l'une de mes valises sur le pied d'une jeune femme que lorsqu'elle me donna un grand coup de coute dans les côtes. Je levai les yeux et tentai d'ébaucher une excuse maladroite, mais à la simple vue de mon visage, l'inconnue avait délibérément détourné la tête, ses cheveux soulevant une douce fragrance de jasmin. Etais-je donc si horrible à regarder ?

J'inspectai mon reflet dans la vitre du wagon et je tressaillis. Je n'avais jamais eu une très haute opinion de mon image, néanmoins le petit homme aux yeux humides soulignés de profondes cernes, au visage couvert de sueur et à l'air terrorisé qui m'observait n'avait vraiment rien d'engageant. Je soupirai, jetai un dernier regard empli d'un désespoir que je ne compris pas à mon reflet et me plongeai dans la contemplation de mes chaussures.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le métro arriva à son terminus et je fus contraint de descendre.

Lorsque j'émergeai de sous la terre, épuisé par le poids de mes bagages, je constatai que je me trouvais dans une banlieue calme et verdoyante de Londres, un coin plutôt chic où je me sentais particulièrement mal à l'aise. Mille questions trottaient dans ma tête, la première d'entre elles étant : « Que faisais-je ici ? »

Néanmoins, il était évident que personne n'irait me chercher ici et j'avais l'avantage de me trouver tout proche d'une grande ville d'où je pourrais apprendre discrètement les nouvelles, si tant était que notre maître ne nous les communique pas avant. Mes pensées étaient tournées vers lui à présent, tandis que j'arpentais de charmantes petites rues bordées de jardinets remplis d'hortensias. J'imaginais sa jubilation et sa gloire, une fois le petit Harry assassiné. Il allait probablement nous réunir, nous tous ses fidèles, et il n'y aurait ni réprimandes, ni punitions ce soir. Nous partagerions sa joie avec lui, et peut-être même me mettrait-il en valeur en présence de tous les autres, rappelant que tout cela était grâce à moi. Mes anciens amis avaient-ils seulement une fois prononcé cette phrase à mon intention, c'est grâce à toi ?

Mes pas m'avaient mené sur une petite place qui en quelque façon me rappelait un peu celle de Godric's Hollow. Etait-ce la petite église, le pub déjà ouvert et bruyant bien qu'il ne fût que quatre heures de l'après-midi ? Mes yeux se portèrent instinctivement sur la devanture de l'un des plus hauts bâtiments qui encadraient la place, où une enseigne clinquante indiquait : Hôtel Victoria. L'établissement avait l'air propre et net, sans être luxueux, c'était précisément ce qui conviendrait à mes maigres économies pour quelques nuits.

Je m'engageai dans le hall, traînant derrière moi mes deux énormes valises et je réservai une chambre où je montai immédiatement m'installer. L'endroit était sobre mais agréable et, délaissant mes bagages dans un coin, je me laissai tomber de tout mon poids sur le lit moelleux. Il me semblait avoir parcouru des centaines de kilomètres à pied avec mes deux malles et je réalisai que cela était dû bien plus à la peur qu'à la fatigue. Durant tout le trajet, la crainte stupide que quelqu'un m'ait suivi, que mon départ ait attiré des soupçons ne m'avait pas lâchée et le fait de réaliser que je n'avais jamais autant été en sécurité me provoquait un tel soulagement que cette angoisse passée retombait sur moi sous forme d'épuisement. Je restai allongé en travers du lit un long moment, sans ne plus penser à rien d'autre qu'à cette douce certitude : je n'avais plus à avoir peur. Mon avenir était dans les mains de mon maître et mon maître était le plus intelligent, le plus puissant, le plus ingénieux des sorciers de tous les temps.

Je n'émergeai complètement de ma somnolence que lorsque je découvris qu'au dehors, la nuit était tombée. Il devait être dans les alentours de six heures et je sentis mon cœur se mettre à battre un peu plus vite. Notre maître nous avait informés qu'il frapperait dans la soirée du 31 octobre, mais il n'avait précisé aucune heure et je voulais me tenir prêt à le féliciter, à jouir d'une parcelle de sa victoire une fois qu'Harry serait mort. Ignorant la drôle de sensation dans mon estomac lorsque j'avais pensé au prénom de Harry, je me levai, enfilai un manteau, glissai ma baguette dans ma poche et je sortis discrètement de l'hôtel.

Le temps semblait défiler au ralenti depuis que j'avais pris place au chaudron baveur. Pas à la vue de tous bien entendu, mais dissimulé dans un petit coin sombre sous la forme d'un rat. De là où je m'étais posté, je pouvais voir et entendre à peu près tout ce qui se passait et se disait sans être vu et ma position me paraissait idéale. Recroquevillé dans l'ombre, j'attendais… Pourquoi les minutes se transformaient-elles ainsi en heures ? Blotti dans l'ombre, je finis par m'endormir d'un sommeil perturbé. Puis, je m'éveillai en sursaut, tendis l'oreille, mais rien de spécial ne se racontait dans le bar miteux et l'ambiance ne semblait pas des plus heureuse. Il fallait dire qu'en ces temps troublés, le patron ne devait pas battre des records avec son chiffre d'affaire. Je sentais la fébrilité me gagner à nouveau et mes pattes frémissaient d'impatience. Finalement, je me levai et, profitant de ma petite taille, je me glissai sous une table dans l'espoir d'apercevoir rien qu'un instant la montre de l'un des hommes en train de boire. N'y parvenant pas et ignorant la peur qui me torturait que l'on me voie et que l'on tente de me tuer, je sautai d'un bond léger sur le genou de l'homme, tout près de sa main, et j'aperçus le cadran de sa montre : il était déjà vingt heures. Avant même que le buveur ne se mette à hurler, j'avais déjà déguerpi dans mon coin.

« Aaaah ! Un rat ! Tom ! Il y a un rat dans votre bistrot ! Moi je me tire d'ici ! »

L'homme se leva en renversant sa chaise et plusieurs autres poussèrent quelques cris affolés avant que le patron ne fasse une rapide inspection des lieux et rassure ses clients. Néanmoins, deux ou trois avaient déjà quitté le bar.

Le temps passait toujours, lent et insupportable. Ma technique pour regarder l'heure m'avait paru bien trop périlleuse et s'était beaucoup trop faite remarquer, je décidai donc de prendre mon mal en patience et de ne plus bouger. Pourtant, rien ne se produisait. Aucune douleur cuisante dans ma patte avant gauche m'indiquant que le maître nous appelait. Aucune voix horrifiée racontant la tragédie de Godric's Hollow, pourtant, les nouvelles chez les sorciers se propageaient encore bien plus vite que chez les moldus, même depuis qu'ils avaient inventé la télévision. Mon excitation et mon impatience se muèrent peu à peu en angoisse. Il ne pouvait pas être arrivé un problème au Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'était impossible… Non, bien sûr que non. Il avait tout simplement retardé son projet à cause d'un imprévu. Lily et James étaient sortis de chez eux… Pourtant, cela ne tenait pas la route…

Une femme, à l'autre bout du pub, annonça qu'il était 23 heures et qu'elle allait rentrer… Ce n'était pas possible. Je sentis brusquement la terreur envahir mon ventre, ma poitrine, ma gorge, comme un flot brûlant. Pourquoi mon maître n'avait-il pas agi ? Pourquoi ne nous faisait-il pas signe ? Pourquoi les gens réunis parlaient-ils de tout sauf de Harry Potter ? Sans même m'en rendre compte, je m'étais mis à faire les cent pas dans mon coin, petit rat minuscule et rongé d'inquiétude. J'ignore combien de temps je marchai, sur mon petit carré de vingt centimètres de large, avant que quelque chose ne se passe. Enfin, longtemps, très longtemps plus tard, un changement se produisit enfin dans l'atmosphère des lieux. Les gens parlaient plus bas, des raclements de chaises sur le sol m'apprirent que des gens se levaient massivement.

Les voix étaient empressées, excitées, incrédules. Je cessai de tourner en rond et j'avançai de quelques pas pour mieux voir. Il devait être très tard à en juger par le peu de monde présent dans le pub. Ils s'étaient tous rassemblés autour d'une petite table ronde et semblaient captivés par les paroles d'un individu que je n'avais pas remarqué plus tôt et qui avait dû entrer pendant que je ne faisais pas attention. Grand, musclé, un anneau d'or pendu à son oreille contrastant avec sa peau sombre, il était impossible de ne pas reconnaître Kingsley Shacklebolt. Un élan de je ne sais trop quoi dans mon cœur me donna soudain envie de reprendre forme humaine et de me précipiter vers lui. C'était pourtant la dernière chose à faire. Au lieu de cela, longeant les murs pour ne pas être remarqué, je m'approchai pour parvenir à entendre ce que sa voix de basse racontait.

« … pas encore certain. Apparemment, les Mangemorts sont morts d'inquiétude au sujet de leur maître.

-Vous dites que cela s'est produit où ? interrogea un vieil homme au visage rougi par les quelques verres bus dans la soirée.

-Chez les… les Potter. Deux… deux jeunes sorciers à peine âgés de plus de vingt ans. »

Sa voix s'était brisée et il se détourna des autres sorciers un instant, me permettant de le regarder en face. Ses yeux sombres étaient brillants de larme et la vue d'un tel chagrin chez un homme aussi fort et solide me transperça comme un coup de poignard. Quelque chose venait d'éclater en mille morceaux en moi et, je le savais, ne serait plus jamais entier. Ils étaient donc morts… Ils n'avaient pas survécu. C'en était fini. J'avais permis d'assassiner mes meilleurs amis. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose d'autre dans le beau visage de Kingsley que je ne parvenais pas à identifier. De l'espoir ? Cela se pouvait-il ? Mais pourquoi ? Et pourquoi mon maître ne donnait-il aucune nouvelle ? Pourquoi les Mangemorts étaient-ils si inquiets ?

Kingsley passa une main sur ses yeux et se retourna vers ses compagnons.

« Je vais demander plus de renseignements, dit-il de sa voix profonde. »

Il leva sa baguette et un magnifique lynx argenté en jaillit avant de disparaître à travers la porte du bar. Mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite, j'étais déchirée par la crainte, moi qui étais si sûr d'avoir agi pour ne plus jamais la ressentir. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Pourquoi Kingsley, ce membre actif de l'Ordre, traînait-il dans ce bar miteux ? Pourquoi envoyait-il un message à l'Ordre avec son Patronus devant les yeux de tous ? Et puis un autre détail, plus terrifiant celui-ci, me revint en mémoire : l'Auror avait parlé de deux jeunes sorciers… A aucun moment, il n'avait mentionné l'enfant. L'enfant… Se pouvait-il que l'enfant ne soit pas mort ? Mais si l'enfant n'était pas mort, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : Mon maître avait été arrêté dans son action. Se pouvait-il que James ou Lily… Se pouvait-il que l'un d'eux ait réussi à neutraliser le Seigneur des ténèbres avant de mourir ? Avait-il été arrêté ? Etait-il… Mort ?

Le bruit de la porte que l'on ouvrait avec fracas coupa court à mes sombres pensées. Un petit homme se précipita à l'intérieur, son chapeau haut-de-forme violet à moitié renversé sur sa tête, son visage exprimant tous les signes de la plus intense émotion. Sans pouvoir me l'expliquer, l'apparition de Diggle, encore un membre de l'Ordre, dans un tel état, m'apparut comme un horrible présage et mon estomac se contracta sous l'effet de l'angoisse. Tous les regards s'étaient reportés sur le petit homme dont le chapeau venait de tomber à terre et qui ne semblait même pas s'en être aperçu. Aussi étrange que cela pût paraître en un tel instant, je me demandai quelle heure il pouvait bien être, sans trouver de réponse.

« Il… Il est… F… fini… Disparu ! »

Je crus que Dedalus Diggle allait défaillir, et je crus que j'allais le suivre. Car si les mots fini et disparu avaient concerné le petit Harry, pourquoi aurait-il eu l'air si heureux ? La vérité, horrible, invraisemblable, celle que je n'avais fait jusqu'alors que pressentir, s'insinuait lentement en moi et mes petites pattes se mirent à trembler si fort que je me laissai tomber sur le ventre, incapable de soutenir mon propre poids. La seule, l'unique personne en qui reposaient tous mes espoirs n'était plus. Mes rêves de gloire, de protection, de sécurité, tout s'était envolé avec les quelques mots décousus de cet idiot au chapeau violet. C'était fini… J'avais perdu la partie… Je sentis des larmes de désespoir mouiller mes petits yeux de rat tandis que ma tête tombait contre mes pattes. Malgré moi, les voix, de plus en plus fortes, de plus en plus heureuses, de plus en plus excitées des sorciers présents me parvenaient toujours et, trop écrasé par les nouvelles pour faire le moindre mouvement ou prendre la moindre décision, je me résignai à écouter ce qui se disait.

« Vous-savez-qui s'est rendu à la maison des Potter ce soir, visiblement dans l'intention de les supprimer tous, expliquait Diggle après que Kingsley ait réussi en quelques mots de sa voix chaude à calmer sa surexcitation et à lui poser les bonnes questions, mais quelque chose ne s'est pas passé comme il s'y attendait. Il a eu les deux parents, mais le petit… Harry Potter… Harry Potter a vaincu Vous-savez-qui ! Il l'a attaqué mais… Comme si son sortilège s'était retourné contre lui. Vous-savez-qui est fini ! Nous sommes libres ! »

Il y eut une explosion de joie, les hommes s'étreignaient, riaient pleuraient à moitié. Seul Kingsley était resté un peu en retrait, et même s'il avait l'air heureux, il n'était visiblement pas encore prêt à partager la liesse générale.

« Je vais retourner chez moi dans le Kent, reprit Diggle, il faut que je fête ça dignement avec ma famille ! »

Kingsley, qui connaissait visiblement le sorcier et la capacité de ses extravagances irréfléchies, tenta de lui dire quelques mots mais, le chapeau à nouveau droit sur sa tête, Diggle trottinait déjà vers la sortie en chantant à tue-tête.

Ce chant fut la décharge électrique qui me remit enfin debout. C'était trop, trop injuste, trop horrible… Ne supportant plus cette joie, je me levai d'un bond et je détalai à l'extérieur avec toute la force de mes petites pattes. Je courus, sans savoir où j'allais, jusqu'à ce que la douleur et l'épuisement m'obligent à m'arrêter. Au bout d'un long moment, enfin, fourbu, je m'affalai dans un trou du trottoir et, tandis que le froid glaçait ma sueur sur mon pelage et me faisait greloter, tandis que les battements de mon petit cœur ralentissaient peu à peu, les yeux perdus dans le ciel nocturne qui sous la lumière des réverbères avait pris une teinte d'un violet profond, je me mis à analyser ma situation. A l'heure qu'il était, Sirius avait déjà probablement deviné depuis longtemps ma trahison. Une petite visite dans mon ancien logement lui suffirait d'ailleurs pour s'en assurer. Je devais me cacher, le fuir, ne plus jamais recroiser sa route car je ne doutais pas que sa colère à mon égard jamais ne retomberait et que le feu de la vengeance le consumerait jusqu'à la fin de son existence. Je connaissais trop mon ancien ami pour douter un seul instant qu'il puisse en être autrement. Pourtant, tandis que je prenais peu à peu conscience de l'horreur de ce que j'étais devenu, le corps parcouru d'effroyables tremblements, je réalisai que peu à peu, une nouvelle terreur, bien plus grande encore que celle d'être chassé par Sirius, s'insinuait en moi. C'était plus que de la terreur, c'était une véritable panique, une panique telle que si je ne m'étais senti à la limite de mes forces, je me serais relevé pour partir en courant. J'étais menacé par un danger, un danger à côté duquel tomber entre les mains de Sirius serait une bénédiction. Aux yeux des autres fidèles du Lord, qui avait poussé leur maître à se rendre chez les Potter ? Qui lui avait permis d'accéder à Harry ? Et par conséquent, qui était responsable de sa chute ? C'était moi, et moi seul… Aux yeux des autres Mangemorts, j'étais l'unique coupable de ce qui venait d'arriver. Je me sentis soudain pris d'un vertige épouvantable et un instant, je n'eus plus conscience des bruits de la rue, des lumières de la ville, de la pluie qui commençait à tomber, seulement saisi par cette terrifiante vérité : alors que je croyais être libéré à jamais de la peur, vivre protégé par l'ombre la plus imposante de tous les temps, je me retrouvais seul, avec à mes trousses une bande de serviteurs assoiffés de vengeance et un ancien ami non moins dangereux.

La journée du premier novembre était passée, lente, glaciale, humide et épouvantable. Dissimulé sous ma forme de rongeur, j'avais arpenté les ruelles, la peur au ventre, ne sachant que faire. Les Mangemorts ne connaissaient pas mon statut d'animagus, je n'avais donc rien à craindre d'eux. Quant à Sirius, chercher un rat particulier dans Londres était encore plus ardu que de chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Pourtant, j'étais sûr qu'il était déjà à ma recherche et je ne supportais plus cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de ma tête. La crainte m'avait déjà fait perdre du poids et des poils, je me sentais horriblement faible et je savais que je ne pourrais pas supporter cette situation bien longtemps.

Ce n'est que le matin suivant, un matin où le soleil avait enfin percé la couche nuageuse comme un signe que les choses allaient changer, que me vint l'illumination. C'était complètement fou, risqué, dangereux, mais c'était la seule et unique solution. Je réalisai que jamais, dans ma courte existence, je n'avais encore entrepris de réaliser seul un projet aussi téméraire. Les seules actions un peu aventureuses que j'avais entreprises dans ma vie étaient des bêtises de collégiens, mais à l'époque, j'étais en compagnie des autres maraudeurs, c'était d'eux que venait l'initiative, ils me protégeaient et j'y risquais tout au plus un mois de retenue. Aujourd'hui était différent : aujourd'hui, aussi paradoxal que cela puisse paraître, c'était la peur qui allait me fournir le courage nécessaire. Malgré tout, la seule pensée de ce que je m'apprêtais à accomplir me tétanisait de terreur. Blotti dans un caniveau putride, je me mis une dernière fois à réfléchir à cette idée aberrante que le soleil m'avait suggérée.

Sirius me cherchait ? C'était moi qui allais venir à lui. J'allais l'accuser de traître, j'allais jeter sur ses épaules le crime que j'avais commis. Dumbledore et Remus restaient persuadés que Sirius étaient le gardien du secret des Potter, peut-être même l'avaient-ils déjà accusé d'avoir trahi et il était évident qu'aucun sorcier sain d'esprit ne remettrait en doute la parole du directeur de Poudlard. Sirius savait bien la réalité, mais avec des témoignages aussi accablants à son encontre, qui irait le croire ? J'allais faire mine de l'avoir traqué pour me venger de ce qu'il avait fait aux Potter, j'allais l'accuser publiquement et trouver un moyen de disparaître définitivement. Simuler ma mort me paraissait la meilleure des solutions.

Je passai encore une bonne heure à tourner et retourner mon plan dans ma tête. Je n'avais jamais été très brillant, ni en réflexion, ni en sortilèges, et l'entreprise me paraissait de plus en plus périlleuse. J'aurais forcément négligé un détail, je n'aurais pas la puissance magique nécessaire pour mettre mon projet à exécution. Par ailleurs, j'avais toujours été lamentable en duel et l'éventualité que Sirius soit plus rapide et m'assassine sur place, et il s'agissait en réalité plus que d'une simple éventualité, me faisait trembler. Enfin, et c'était en fait la pire de mes craintes, si je reprenais ma forme humaine pour retrouver Sirius, cela signifiait aussi que n'importe quel Mangemort pouvait me retrouver et me réduire en miettes.

Pourtant, je n'avais pas le choix. Me remettant debout sur mes petites pattes tremblantes, je jetai un coup d'œil circulaire pour vérifier que personne ne pouvait me voir puis je me concentrai brièvement et, l'instant d'après, j'avais retrouvé mon corps humain. J'étirai mes membres et je rajustai mes vêtements, m'assurant que ma baguette était toujours dans ma poche. Je me souvenais des premières fois où j'avais enfin réussi à me transformer en rat, après des dizaines et des dizaines d'heures passées à m'entraîner avec James et Sirius qui évidemment, eux, étaient déjà capables de le faire bien avant moi. Ils avaient été d'une patience presque infinie avec moi, m'encourageant, me soutenant, me donnant des conseils. Le jour où enfin j'étais parvenu à me transformer sans me faire horriblement mal et sans rester coincé dans une forme mi humaine mi animale, une chose qui s'était déjà produite plusieurs fois et que je ne souhaitais à personne, ils avaient explosé de joie comme si c'étaient eux-mêmes qui avaient réussi. Je me souvenais de notre première virée nocturne à Pré-au-Lard, de notre excitation, de mon angoisse, de leur insouciance, du gros loup qui gambadait joyeusement à nos côtés, enfin libre, de ma peur de ne pas réussir à retrouver forme humaine quand l'aube avait pointé le bout de son nez, de nos fous rires le lendemain à l'évocation de certains souvenirs de notre folle expédition… Aujourd'hui, je me transformais à volonté avec une simplicité déconcertante, c'était devenu une telle habitude que je n'en avais presque pas conscience. Je chassai vigoureusement ces souvenirs qui, je devais bien l'admettre, étaient un peu trop heureux à mon goût pour avoir leur place dans la situation présente.

Je me mis à marcher dans les rues, sans bien savoir où me conduisaient mes pas, restant le plus possible dans l'ombre, mais nullement inquiet de savoir comment je parviendrais à retrouver Sirius. Il était vraisemblablement lui aussi à ma recherche et nous finirions tôt ou tard par tomber l'un sur l'autre.

En effet, cela se produisit, beaucoup trop tôt à mon goût. C'était une rue commerçante, bondée de moldus. Je n'aurais pas vraiment su dire pourquoi mes pas m'avaient poussé à cet endroit, et je n'aurais su dire si Sirius avait de meilleures raisons de m'avoir cherché précisément ici. Quoi qu'il en fût, il était là, de l'autre côté de la rue, et nous nous aperçûmes précisément au même instant avec le même sursaut. Nos regards se croisèrent et dans ses yeux sombres, je ne lus que la mort, celle qui m'attendait d'un instant à l'autre.

« Peter, hurla-t-il, sa voix déformée par la haine et le chagrin, te voilà enfin ! »

La terreur m'envahit tout à coup, me submergeant, m'empêchant de me souvenir de quoi que ce soit de ce que je devais faire. Emettant une plainte involontaire, je reculai, avant de réaliser que je me trouvais à présent dans un coin de la rue d'où il me serait impossible de m'échapper. Sirius fit quelques pas en ma direction, baguette levée, une grimace carnassière sur le visage qui n'avait rien d'un sourire de victoire. Sirius avait mal, Sirius était fou de chagrin et de rage et je lus dans ses yeux que je n'en sortirais pas vivant. Alors, sans même réfléchir, oubliant que je n'avais jamais eu aucun talent pour jouer la comédie, je m'écriai, assez fort pour que tous les témoins présents puissent m'entendre :

« Lily, James ! Comment as-tu pu faire ça, Sirius ? »

Ma voix était entrecoupée de sanglots hystériques qui rendaient ma prestation encore plus crédible, mais ceux-ci n'avaient rien de volontaire. Je pleurais de terreur, tremblant comme une feuille, tandis que la baguette de Sirius se dirigeait droit vers mon cœur.

Alors, tout se passa très vite. La terreur agissant comme un stimulant, je levai ma propre baguette, prononçai une incantation et, l'instant d'après, la rue n'était plus qu'un cratère béant. Mon sortilège, d'une puissance dont je ne me serais jamais cru capable, avait rompu les canalisations et l'eau affluait dans le trou que j'avais formé sur le macadam, ballottant une douzaine de cadavres ensanglantés. Seul Sirius était resté debout, pétrifié au milieu du nuage de poussière que mon cataclysme avait provoqué. Profitant de la confusion, je plongeai ma main dans ma poche et en ressortis un canif que je transportais toujours sur moi. Sans m'attarder à songer à l'horreur de mon geste, sans oser penser à la douleur qui en résulterait, je tendis ma main droite, levai l'autre main, serrant fermement le canif et d'un coup précis et rapide, je me tranchai l'index. Un hurlement incontrôlable sortit de mes lèvres, tandis que le sang jaillissait du moignon de mon doigt et maculait ma robe. Puis, en un éclair, je repris ma forme de rat et détalai de toutes mes forces jusqu'à la bouche d'égouts la plus proche, couinant de douleur, les yeux aveuglés par la souffrance, ne laissant derrière moi que ce doigt et ma robe ensanglantée. Sirius avait probablement eu le temps d'entrevoir mon geste et de comprendre ce que j'avais fait, mais il était le seul à l'avoir vu et, accablé par les témoignages de toutes les personnes qui seraient restées en vie, ma robe et le petit morceau de moi laissés sur les lieux comme preuve irréfutable de ma mort, n'ayant plus personne pour pouvoir affirmer qu'il n'était plus le gardien du secret des Potter au moment de leur mort, qui resterait-il pour le croire ?

Pourtant, alors que je m'enfonçais sous terre, un son me parvint, traversant le voile de douleur qui obscurcissait mes sens, un son horrible qui me glaça le sang. Au loin, Sirius riait, d'un rire de dément, hystérique et sans aucune joie… Sirius se moquait de moi, même dans la situation la plus épouvantable de sa vie, Sirius me raillait. Il avait compris ma mise en scène et il la trouvait drôle. Certes, personne ne le croirait, mais Sirius riait car il savait, lui, et que tant que durerait sa vie, il n'oublierait pas, il n'abandonnerait jamais le désir de me tuer.

Je perdis peu à peu le compte des jours, vivant aux tréfonds des égoûts de Londres, évitant tout contact avec les hordes de rats qui peuplaient les lieux et dont la plus grande passion, semblait-il, résidait dans le combat. Me nourrissant de choses répugnantes dont je préférais ignorer l'origine, malgré la précarité de ma situation, j'estimais m'en être plutôt bien sorti. Maintenant que les autres Mangemorts me croyaient morts, je ne craignais plus rien d'eux. Quant à Sirius, il existait une bonne probabilité de chances pour qu'il ait été embarqué à Azkaban pour le meurtre particulièrement horrible d'une douzaine de moldus et le mien en prime, sans parler de sa complicité avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres et de sa trahison des Potter.

Il ne me restait qu'à me terrer jusqu'à ce que quelque chose de suffisamment important change pour que je puisse me montrer. Mon espoir le plus grand était que mon maître, en réalité, ne soit pas mort, mais seulement réduit à l'impuissance. Durant la journée qui avait suivi la mort de James et Lily, j'avais écouté un certain nombre de conversations et il était apparu que nombreux étaient les sorciers qui pensaient que le mage noir n'avait pas pu se laisser avoir aussi facilement. Si je réfléchissais bien à mes propres souvenirs, la seule chose que mon maître ne supportait pas d'envisager était sa propre mort. Plusieurs fois, il nous avait dit qu'il avait de loin dépassé les limites des connaissances acquises dans le monde sorcier au sujet de la mort et qu'il était allé plus loin dans la quête de l'immortalité que les plus puissants mages noirs ayant jamais existé. Il était difficile de savoir ce que tout cela signifiait et il était bien entendu exclu de lui poser la moindre question à ce sujet, néanmoins, il semblait inconcevable que le Seigneur des Ténèbres et définitivement quitté ce monde. Il m'apparaissait plus vraisemblable qu'une force imprévue l'ait réduit à une forme sans pouvoir et sans possibilité d'agir, mais une forme bien vivante.

Néanmoins, sans aucune certitude que tout ceci était réel, je préférais me cacher sous ma forme de rat en un lieu où je pourrais me tenir au courant des nouvelles, vivre de manière à peu près agréable sans toutefois risquer le moindre danger.

C'est ainsi que peu à peu, inconsciemment, une idée avait germé en moi et avait dirigé mes petits pas de rats dans une direction bien précise.

Le Devon, c'était là qu'ils habitaient. Après des jours et des jours à voyager dans des coins insalubres, après avoir réussi à m'introduire dans un train, ayant exclu le transplanage de mes possibilités car il nécessitait que je reprenne forme humaine, j'y parvins enfin, épuisé, sale, souffrant encore le martyr chaque fois que ma patte avant droite se posait sur le sol. Une famille chaleureuse de sorciers, de nombreux enfants ravis d'avoir un petit animal de compagnie, un père de famille travaillant au Ministère de la magie, c'était l'endroit idéal pour constituer ma retraite.

Il ne me fallut que quelques jours pour me faire adopter par le petit Percy Weasley. Le garçonnet aux cheveux d'un roux flamboyant, à peine âgé de cinq ans, me découvrit un beau matin blotti dans un coin du garage de son père, grelottant de froid. Attendri, au lieu de partir en courant effrayé de ma présence, il m'apporta en cachette un peu de nourriture. Lorsque, le lendemain, il retourna voir si j'avais mangé, il me découvrit roulé en boule à la même place. Petit à petit, il s'enhardit jusqu'à me caresser et, voyant que j'étais tout sauf agressif, il finit par me prendre dans ses mains pour m'apporter dans sa maison. Je ne m'étais pas trompé : les Weasley, qui n'avaient que très peu d'argent, se montrèrent ravis que leur fils s'attache à un animal qu'ils n'avaient pas eu à payer. Après quelques jours encore, comme j'avais été bien nourri et réchauffé, j'avais repris un peu de poids et mon poil était devenu lustré et soyeux : j'étais devenu un rat de compagnie câlin et tout à fait respectable que tous les petits appréciaient. A force d'attention et de soins du petit Percy, je réalisai même que j'oubliais peu à peu pourquoi je me trouvais là et que ma nouvelle vie ne manquait pas d'avantages. Un article de la gazette du sorcier, que je découvris un jour ouverte sur la table de la cuisine, m'apprit que Sirius avait bel et bien été interpelé et incarcéré à Azkaban et je découvris ce jour-là que je n'avais plus aucune raison d'avoir peur. Il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre patiemment mon heure…


	6. 6: Epilogue

Epilogue

J'étais perdu, c'en était fini de moi. Ils m'avaient retrouvé, certes eux ne savaient pas ce qu'ils faisaient mais le chat, lui, ne me laisserait aucun répit. Je lui avais échappé de justesse une fois, je pressentais que je n'aurais pas cette chance la deuxième. Je me débattis un moment, tandis que j'émergeais du pot à lait d'où Hermione m'avait déniché et me retrouvais dans les mains de Ron, mais comme mon maître, voyant ma panique, déclara presque aussitôt que l'horrible chat orange n'était pas dans les parages, je décidai de me calmer pour l'instant et d'aviser du meilleur moment possible pour fuir à nouveau dans un endroit plus sûr… si Pattenrond ou Sirius lui-même ne me capturaient pas avant. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils me retrouvent ? Pourquoi ce chat me poursuivait-il avec autant d'acharnement ?

Pourtant, je devais bien l'avouer, tout était de ma faute. Je n'avais pas réussi à trouver une idée moins stupide que celle de me cacher dans la cabane de Hagrid. Peut-être était-ce la grande sympathie que le demi-géant avait toujours porté à notre quatuor qui m'y avait poussé, peut-être le simple fait qu'il aimait les animaux et ne chasserait jamais un gentil rat de sa maison, peut-être la sensation de sécurité que me conféraient les murs de Poudlard, peut-être le fait que la cabane de ce bavard était un endroit relativement intéressant pour glaner des informations sur ce qui se passait au-dehors. Quoi qu'il en fût, il avait été bien trop naïf de ma part de croire que l'on ne me retrouverait pas ici.

Nous étions sortis de la cabane de Hagrid et, je le supposais tout du moins, nous remontions vers le château. Blotti au fond de la poche située sur la poitrine de Ron, je ne parvenais pourtant pas à retrouver mon calme. Parcouru d'incontrôlables tremblements, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de songer que retourner dans la tour des Gryffondors signifiait également retrouver directement l'immonde chat. Il me faudrait être malin… et cette seule perspective m'emplissait de terreur car je m'en savais incapable. Le seul coup d'éclat dont je parvenais réellement à être fier dans ma vie était la mise en scène de mon propre assassinat par Sirius douze ans plus tôt et je devais bien m'avouer néanmoins que ce qui aurait pu être pris pour de la ruse n'avait été que de l'instinct de survie à l'état pur. Il ne me restait qu'à espérer que celui-ci jouerait en ma faveur une seconde fois…

L'occasion de le vérifier ne se fit pas attendre longtemps. Tandis que les trois Gryffondors se remettaient à parler, probablement de l'exécution de l'hippogriffe de Hagrid bien que je ne pusse l'affirmer avec certitude car j'étais trop stressé pour saisir davantage que des bribes de leur conversation, mes sens aiguisés de rat perçurent bientôt une odeur qui contracta instantanément tous mes muscles : c'était l'odeur tant redoutée, si souvent fuie et arrivant bien trop tôt du trop intelligent matou d'Hermione au pelage orangé. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je réagis en un instant : me dressant sur mes pattes arrières, les muscles tendus, je m'agrippai de mes griffes au haut de la poche pour me préparer à en sortir et à bondir. Mais le rouquin, m'ayant senti bouger, plaqua ses mains sur sa poitrine pour me retenir. Je ne les entendais plus parler, je n'avais plus conscience de rien d'autre que de cette odeur de plus en plus forte et de l'angoisse s'insinuant comme un torrent dans chacune de mes veines. Tant pis, je n'avais pas le choix : je n'avais plus le temps d'avoir des remords et de faire du sentiment, même si le garçon qui me faisait office de maître avait toujours été gentil avec moi et m'avait toujours défendu et protégé. De toutes mes forces, je griffai et mordis ses mains, si bien qu'il poussa un cri et me lâcha. D'un bond, je fus hors de sa poche et j'atterris brutalement sur la pelouse du parc. Sans demander mon reste, je détalai, couinant de terreur, totalement indifférent à l'endroit où me mèneraient mes pattes tant que cela serait le plus loin possible de Pattenrond. Pourtant, je n'allai pas bien loin. Poussant un cri strident de terreur, je sentis que l'on m'attrapait fermement. Mais ce n'étaient pas des griffes ni des dents, non, c'étaient les mains fines de Ron Weasley qui me fourrèrent à nouveau sans ménagement dans la poche de sa robe. Il me sembla l'entendre maugréer un reproche à mon égard, tandis qu'au loin ses deux amis l'appelaient et couraient vers lui. Mais une nouvelle fois, je n'eus guère le temps de m'attarder sur les détails de la situation car, un instant plus tard, Ron avait poussé un cri de surprise et de douleur et je sentis qu'il tombait de tout son long sur le sol et, toujours hurlant, que quelque chose ou quelqu'un le traînait à toute vitesse derrière lui. C'est alors que je sentis la nouvelle odeur que ma panique m'avait faite occulter plus tôt : il s'agissait d'une odeur canine, une odeur tellement familière et en cet instant tellement effrayante… C'était l'odeur d'un gros chien noir qui m'avait jadis si souvent porté sur son dos quand je me transformais en rat pour tenir compagnie à un loup-garou en escapade… Tout ceci paraissait si loin à présent, si invraisemblable, comme issu d'un rêve incroyable… Mais l'odeur, elle, et le bruit des grosses pattes martelant le sol étaient bel et bien réels. J'étais pris au piège, Sirius m'avait enfin retrouvé, je savais que seule la mort m'attendait et Ron refusait de me laisser m'enfuir malgré mes tentatives désespérées.

Ce qui se passa ensuite, je ne m'en rendis compte que fort peu, tout occupé que j'étais à couiner et à me débattre contre les mains de Ron qui, malgré mes nouveaux coups de griffes et de dents, refusaient de me laisser sortir de la poche. Il me sembla que l'on arrêtait d'avancer après un temps qui me parut interminable, puis que d'autres personnes arrivaient, que l'on parlait beaucoup et longtemps, mais j'étais trop envahi par la terreur pour y prêter la moindre attention. Je guettais la moindre défaillance de Ron, qui avait apparemment été blessé lors de son dernier voyage allongé sur le dos traîné par un énorme chien, mais il n'en eut aucune, me repoussant sans relâche au fond de ma poche. Bon sang, ne comprenait-il donc pas que s'il me gardait ici contre lui, mon seul avenir était la mort au bout de la baguette de Sirius ? Non, bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas comprendre, pour lui, je n'étais qu'un rat innocent poursuivi par un félin enragé à tel point qu'il en était devenu traumatisé. L'ancien prisonnier avait repris sa forme humaine et j'entendais par intermittence sa voix, qui était devenue plus éraillée et légèrement hystérique, s'élever au milieu des autres et chaque fois, une sueur froide me couvrait de la tête aux pieds. Je sentis finalement la main de Ron plonger dans la poche pour m'en extirper et, mon cœur s'accélérant dangereusement, je compris que ma dernière heure était enfin arrivée. Couinant de toutes mes forces de frayeur, j'appliquai tout ce qu'il me restait de forces à me débattre de plus belle, griffant, mordant chaque morceau de chair à ma portée.

Mais Ron me gardait obstinément prisonnier de ses mains, me serrant contre lui en un geste protecteur qui m'aurait sans doute touché en une toute autre situation.

Je luttai tant et si bien que je ne réalisai que l'atmosphère avait légèrement changé que lorsqu'au lieu de me serrer sur sa poitrine, Ron me souleva en l'air et me tendit devant lui. Alors, et alors seulement, je réalisai ce que les protagonistes rassemblés étaient en train de dire.

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez lui faire si je vous le donne ? »

Brave Ron. Je le sentais inquiet, tendu, mais il prenait ma défense malgré le sang qui perlait sur son visage et ses mains par ma faute.

« L'obliger à se montrer, répondit Lupin de sa voix douce et calme, même si en cet instant lui aussi semblait tendu, si c'est vraiment un rat, il ne sentira rien du tout. »

La panique que je croyais avoir atteint son sommet en moi grimpa à un nouveau paroxysme et, terrifié, je me mis à me tortiller en tous sens pour échapper à la poigne de Ron, mais mon petit corps de rat, amaigri par une année de stress permanent, n'avait aucune chance. Je passai de la main de mon maître à une autre et, levant les yeux, j'aperçus le visage de Remus qui me scrutait, les traits exprimant la colère, la fatigue et un je ne sais quoi d'autre qui un instant traversa mon voile de terreur pour me frapper en plein cœur quand nos deux regards se croisèrent. A nouveau le désir de fuir pris le pas sur tout le reste et je me mis à couiner à pleins poumons, m'agitant en tous sens, mais la main de Remus était encore plus ferme que celle de Ron et je finis par me laisser pendre mollement, à bout de forces, attendant la suite.

Elle ne se fit pas attendre. Un instant plus tard, un choc violent ébranlait tout mon corps qui se mit à trembler, je sentis que je tombais à terre et la seconde qui suivit, je reconnus tous les signes de ma transformation en être humain. Complètement paralysé par la terreur, la respiration saccadée, j'eus bien du mal à conserver mon équilibre et à tenir debout. Tordant mes mains de désespoir et d'angoisse, je jetai des regards effrayés tout autour de moi. Je vis d'abord Lupin, debout juste en face de moi et je fus étonné de lire sur son visage quelque chose qui ressemblait presque à un sourire. Puis, mon regard se porta vers le fond de la pièce, où un corps était allongé sur le sol, un corps que je reconnus avec un frisson quand mes yeux se posèrent sur son visage : il s'agissait de Servilus. Que pouvait-il bien faire là ? Mon regard s'attarda sur la porte tout près de laquelle il était étendu, mais je ne voyais aucun moyen de l'atteindre sans recevoir une salve de sortilèges. Je vis ensuite Hermione, la brillante amie de Ronald, assise par terre contre le mur, visiblement terrorisée. Puis j'aperçus Harry, debout, l'air égaré au milieu de la pièce, puis Ron, allongé sur le lit, ses mains pressées sur sa jambe blessée, puis le chat, ses poils oranges hérissés, assis sur le lit près du garçon Weasley, semblant près à bondir sur moi. Enfin, mon regard se posa à nouveau devant moi sur la seule personne présente que j'avais volontairement évité de regarder en face. Sirius ressemblait en tous points au prisonnier que la gazette du sorcier n'avait cessé de montrer en photo au cours de l'année et que j'avais discrètement regardée à plusieurs reprises quand mon maître avait le dos tourné : le teint cireux, les yeux profondément enfoncés dans les orbites dans lesquels flamboyait un éclat de folie, le visage émacié, les cheveux longs, gras et emmêlés… Mais ce qui me frappa par-dessus tout et me fit involontairement reculer de terreur fut le regard, le regard qu'il posa sur moi et qui me rappelait bien trop un souvenir épouvantable qui s'était déroulé il y avait de cela douze ans : ses yeux sombres n'exprimaient que la mort, le désir de me détruire sans délai, un désir si puissant que Sirius semblait presque trembler d'impatience et que je me demandais comment des étincelles ne jaillissaient pas de la baguette qu'il serrait nerveusement dans sa main décharnée.

« Bonjour, Peter, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus. »

Je sursautai. C'était Remus qui venait de parler, d'une voix enjouée et légère. Etait-il possible qu'il puisse ne pas vouloir ma mort ? Etait-il possible qu'il doute de la parole de Sirius et veuille entendre ma version de l'histoire ? Il me fallait tenter le tout pour le tout.

« S… Sirius… R… Remus… Mes amis… Mes chers vieux amis… »

Mon regard se portait instinctivement vers la porte de temps à autre et je n'avais aucun espoir que ma tentative désespérée d'apitoyer mes anciens amis ait le moindre effet. Sirius leva sa baguette et la pointa sur mon cœur, mais Remus agrippa son bras pour le lui faire baisser et une légère vague d'espoir me submergea tandis que Remus m'expliquait, toujours aussi calme, que personne ne tenterai de me tuer tant que nous n'aurions pas tiré certaines choses au clair. Je me lançai alors dans une tirade désespérée, le front couvert de sueur, cherchant frénétiquement une issue autour de moi, mon regard balayant désespérément les fenêtres barricadées par des planches et la porte à l'autre bout de la pièce qu'il me serait impossible d'atteindre.

« Je gémis que Sirius était un meurtrier, qu'il avait déjà tenté de me tuer et que je savais qu'il recommencerait, que c'était la raison pour laquelle je m'étais caché sous la forme d'un rat, que Remus ne pouvait tout de même pas le croire, qu'il avait fait mourir James et Lily…

« Tu savais que Sirius arriverait à s'évader d'Azkaban, alors que personne d'autre n'y était arrivé avant lui ? »

La voix de Lunard n'avait plus rien d'amical, elle était devenue froide et presque menaçante.

« Il connaît des procédés de magie noire dont nous n'avons aucune idée, m'écriai-je avec l'énergie du désespoir, sinon, comment aurait-il pu sortir de là ? J'imagine que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom lui a enseigné quelques secrets ! »

Sirius éclata de rire, un rire épouvantable et n'exprimant aucune joie, un rire qui faisait écho à un autre rire dans mes souvenirs, un rire résonnant derrière moi tandis que je courais à toutes pattes vers une bouche d'égouts.

« Voldemort, m'apprendre des secrets ? »

Je tressaillis violemment à l'évocation du nom de mon maître. Cela faisait douze ans, mais la seule terreur que m'inspirait ce nom ne m'avait pas quitté. Ce nom signifiait la menace constante, la mort planant au-dessus de ma tête depuis le jour où j'étais entré à son service, la crainte épouvantable de faire le moindre faux pas… Non aucun de nous n'aurions jamais osé seulement penser ce nom dans notre esprit et, même si certains faisaient passer cette incapacité à prononcer son nom pour de la dévotion infinie, la seule raison en était la terreur, sauf peut-être pour Bellatrix Lestrange, et encore, je n'étais guère certain qu'elle ne le craigne pas, elle aussi.

Patmol se lança alors dans un discours que j'aurais tout donné pour ne jamais entendre, expliquant que si j'avais peur du nom de mon maître, c'était parce que je craignais les représailles des autres Mangemorts, tous ceux qui croyaient que j'avais délibérément conduit le Seigneur des Ténèbres à sa perte. Oui c'était à cause d'eux, mis à part cette dernière année, que je m'étais tenu caché sous la forme d'un rat de compagnie. Oui j'en avais encore peur et jamais de ma vie je n'avais tant espéré que mes amis me pardonnent, qu'ils me reprennent sous leur protection, qu'ils m'acceptent comme autrefois.

« Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles, tentai-je désespérément, la sueur perlant plus que jamais à mon front, la terreur me faisant me tordre les mains de plus belle, tu ne crois pas toutes… toutes ces folies, n'est-ce pas, Remus ? »

Il fallait absolument que l'un d'eux me croie, que l'un d'eux ne sème ne serait-ce qu'un minuscule doute dans l'esprit des autres. Il fallait que quelqu'un me croie, il le fallait, je n'avais plus d'autre solution…

« Je dois t'avouer, Peter, que j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi un innocent passerait volontairement douze ans dans la peau d'un rat.

-Innocent mais terrifié ! Si les partisans de Voldemort me cherchaient, c'est parce que j'ai envoyé l'un de leurs meilleurs amis à Azkaban. L'espion Sirius Black ! »

Ma voix n'était plus qu'un couinement suraigu et je crus que je ne parviendrais jamais à me forcer à prononcer le nom de mon maître, néanmoins la panique semblait donner des ailes à mes paroles et la réponse avait jailli sans même que j'y réfléchisse, avec le nom prononcé exprès pour prouver à toutes les personnes présentes que moi aussi, j'avais le courage de le dire à haute voix. Néanmoins la réaction de Sirius me certifia aussitôt que je venais de signer encore plus sûrement qu'auparavant mon arrêt de mort. Son visage se contracta en un horrible rictus qui le faisait paraître complètement dément et son regard qui me vrillait comme une lame me fit me recroqueviller sur moi-même.

« Comment oses-tu ? «

ET sa voix n'était plus qu'un grognement menaçant et monstrueux. Un instant je me pris à repenser au jeune Sirius du temps où nous étions amis, si séduisant qu'il avait toutes les filles à ses pieds, au rire franc et communicatif, au magnifique visage fier… Et une idée furtive mais tout à fait désagréable, celle que la transformation de ce garçon si charmant en ce spectre presque fou qui hurlait sa rage à mon visage était entièrement ma faute vint me chatouiller l'esprit. Mais je la chassai vivement : elle était bonne pour les soirs d'insomnie ou les réveils à l'issue d'un cauchemar, mais pour l'instant, c'était ma vie que je devais sauver à tout prix.

« Moi, un espion de Voldemort ? Quand m'a-t-on jamais vu me mettre dans les bonnes grâces de gens plus forts et plus puissants que moi ? Mais toi, Peter... Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi je ne me suis pas tout de suite rendu compte que c'était toi, l'espion. Tu as toujours aimé avoir des amis plus forts que toi qui te protégeaient, n'est-ce pas ? A un moment, c'était nous... Remus et moi... et James... »

Je savais où il voulait en venir. Je m'étais moi-même étonné jadis qu'il n'ait pas le moindre soupçon que le traître pût être moi. Néanmoins, et malgré toutes ces années où j'avais délibérément tourné le dos à mes amis, ces quelques mots prouvant à quel point il m'avait toujours considéré comme un couard ne recherchant que la protection des plus forts au détriment de l'amitié me blessèrent plus que je l'aurais souhaité, malgré toute la vérité qu'ils contenaient. Par ailleurs, cette seule phrase suffirait à convaincre Remus si tant est qu'il ait encore des doutes sur ma culpabilité. Je réalisai que j'avais du mal à reprendre ma respiration et que je me sentais terriblement oppressé. Les mains tremblantes, mon regard malgré moi attiré comme par un aimant par la porte, je m'essuyai le front du revers de la manche et découvris que celle-ci était littéralement trempée de sueur.

Je répondis, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, la voix tremblante et trop aiguë, sans plus aucun espoir d'avoir le moindre effet mais bien déterminé à gagner le plus de temps possible et peut-être… mais je ne devais pas trop y compter, à trouver un peu de soutien auprès des enfants qui après tout, ne connaissaient presque rien à l'histoire.

« Moi, un espion... Tu es fou ou quoi ? Jamais... Je me demande comment tu peux dire une chose pareille…

-Lily et James ont fait de toi leur Gardien du Secret parce que je le leur ai conseillé, fit Sirius, la haine et la colère tellement tangibles dans sa voix que je fis un pas en arrière instinctif, la terreur condamnant toute pensée cohérente dans mon esprit, j'ai pensé que c'était le meilleur plan... Un coup de bluff... J'étais sûr que Voldemort croirait que c'était moi. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'ils puissent confier leur secret à un être faible et sans talent comme toi... Pour toi, c'était sans doute le plus beau moment de ta misérable vie, n'est-ce pas, de pouvoir dire à Voldemort que tu savais où se trouvaient les Potter ? »

Ces paroles me transpercèrent comme un coup de poignard. Elles réveillaient en moi trop de frustration, trop de souvenirs enfouis. Un être faible et sans talent… Un être faible et sans talent… Oui, c'était probablement exactement ce que j'étais, pourtant, une raison obscure faisait que ces mots me déchiraient encore aujourd'hui, comme l'avait fait, douze ans auparavant, le petit discours de Sirius m'expliquant pourquoi il valait mieux que je devienne gardien du secret, pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se douterait jamais qu'un secret aussi lourd puisse être confié à quelqu'un d'aussi insignifiant que moi… Le plus beau moment de ma vie… Le moment où j'avais enfin accompli ma mission auprès de mon maître ? Oui, je l'avais longtemps cru, et c'était le souvenir de ce moment me promettant la gloire qui à présent me faisait peu à peu réaliser que la seule issue pour moi était de prendre la fuite et de tenter de le retrouver, quel qu'en soit le prix à payer. Il était évident maintenant que mes anciens amis ne me pardonneraient pas, qu'ils ne me reprendraient pas auprès d'eux. Mon regard parcourut une fois de plus désespérément les possibilités de fuite, les fenêtres couvertes de planches, la porte bien trop éloignée et de toute façon fermée donc impossible à franchir si je me métamorphosais à nouveau en rat…

Mes pensées furent alors interrompues par la voix timide d'Hermione qui s'éleva derrière moi et me remplit d'un nouvel espoir insensé quand je réalisai qu'elle demandait pourquoi, ayant passé trois ans dans le même dortoir qu'Harry, je ne m'en étais jamais pris à lui.

« - Et voilà, m'exclamai-je, en proie à une soudaine bouffée de reconnaissance pour la jeune fille et réalisant que si les enfants plaidaient en ma faveur, tout n'était peut-être pas encore perdu, merci ! Tu vois bien, Remus ? Je n'ai jamais touché à un cheveu de Harry ! Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait, d'ailleurs ? »

Mais la réponse de Sirius tomba aussitôt, implacable, comme s'il y avait réfléchi toute sa vie. Et en réalité, il avait eu douze longues années pour y songer…

« - Je vais te dire pourquoi. Parce que tu n'as jamais rien fait pour personne tant que tu n'étais pas sûr que ça te rapporterait quelque chose. Voldemort s'est caché pendant douze ans, on dit qu'il est à demi mort. Tu n'allais tout de même pas commettre un meurtre sous le nez d'Albus Dumbledore pour le compte d'un sorcier moribond qui avait perdu tous ses pouvoirs. Avant de te remettre à son service, tu voulais être sûr qu'il soit à nouveau le plus fort. Et c'est pour cette raison que tu t'es fait adopter par une famille de sorciers, comme ça, tu étais au courant des dernières nouvelles, n'est-ce pas, Peter ? Au cas où ton ancien protecteur aurait retrouvé sa puissance et qu'il redevienne avantageux de le rejoindre… »

J'eus l'impression que l'on me renversait d'un coup de fouet. Sirius avait exprimé une vérité si complète que je me trouvais même incapable de contester pour la forme. Je restai muet et ce fut à nouveau Hermione qui vint inopinément à ma rescousse en demandant à Sirius comment il avait fait pour s'échapper d'Azkaban sans avoir recours à la magie noire.

« Merci, m'écriai-je par pur réflexe tant j'étais soulagé de constater que la brillante sorcière nourrissait encore des doutes suffisants pour me laisser un espoir, c'est exactement ce que je voulais… »

Mais le regard dur de Lupin m'interrompit brusquement et je me recroquevillai une fois de plus sur moi-même, craignant la réponse de Sirius.

Les yeux rivés sur mon ancien ami, je l'écoutai, comme hypnotisé, expliquer comment, entretenant dans son esprit la pensée qu'il était innocent et prenant de temps en temps l'apparence d'un chien, il était parvenu à garder toute sa raison et finalement à s'enfuir sous sa forme animale. Je perdis quelque peu le fil de la suite, il parlait à Harry de James, de Quidditch…

« Crois-moi, l'entendis-je finalement dire à Harry, et ses yeux n'avaient à cet instant plus du tout l'air fous mais exprimaient au contraire une sincérité brûlante, crois-moi, je n'ai jamais trahi James et Lily. J'aurais préféré mourir plutôt que de les trahir. »

A ce moment-là, je vis Harry hocher la tête en signe d'approbation et ce simple geste me secoua avec la violence d'une décharge électrique.

« Non ! hurlai-je, submergé par le désespoir. »

Si Harry le croyait, alors je n'avais plus aucune chance, car Harry était le fils de James et Lily, le seul à réellement pouvoir décider de mon sort. J'étais perdu, j'étais fini, fini… Me jetant à genoux, je me précipitai aux pieds de Patmol, inconscient de l'inutilité de mon geste, trop désespéré et terrifié pour faire quoi que ce fût d'autre. Je ne pouvais pas fuir, j'étais coincé ici et à présent, personne ne s'opposerait à mon exécution… Je me mis à implorer Sirius, à le supplier, mais il me repoussa violemment et je me recroquevillai sur le sol. Je me tournai alors vers Remus avec l'énergie du désespoir. Remus avait toujours été le plus doux et sensible d'entre nous, il n'allait pas laisser mourir un vieil ami…

« Remus… Tu ne vas pas croire tout ça… Sirius te l'aurait dit s'ils avaient changé de gardien du secret…

-Il ne me l'aurait pas dit s'il avait pensé que c'était moi, l'espion. C'est bien pour cette raison que tu ne m'as rien dit, Sirius ?

-Pardonne-moi, répondit Patmol. »

Bien entendu, Remus avait compris… Sirius me l'avait confié ce jour-là, ses soupçons, ses craintes au sujet du loup-garou… Ils avaient tous tout compris, tout deviné, me devançant à chacune de mes tentatives pour m'en sortir… Comment avais-je pu penser un seul instant que je pourrais être plus malin qu'eux ?

Désespéré, je les regardai se pardonner, se réconcilier, se sourire…

« On le tue ensemble ? demanda Sirius sans l'ombre d'un regret.

-Oui, répondit Remus, mais une ombre passa sur son visage, pas suffisante hélas pour me laisser nourrir le moindre espoir.

-Non… Vous n'allez pas faire ça… »

Je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi la terreur ne m'avait pas encore complètement terrassé. M'enfuir, m'enfuir, m'enfuir… Entrevoyant soudain un dernier recours, je me traînai jusqu'à Ron allongé sur le lit. Je tentai de le faire hésiter, lui rappelant combien j'avais été un bon compagnon pour lui, mais le garçon se recula, l'air dégoûté et je sentis une première larme apparaître au coin de ma paupière gauche. Hermione peut-être ? Elle s'était toujours montrée plus sensible, plus attachée à la vie que ses deux amis…

Mais à peine m'étais-je adressé à elle qu'elle se recula vivement comme si j'avais été un monstre hideux… Et une nouvelle fois, j'eus mal, la douleur d'être rejeté, d'être méprisé, venant se superposer à la panique qui grandissait en moi comme une vague terrifiante. Il ne restait que Harry, Harry qui éprouvait un tel amour pour ses parents qu'il n'avait jamais connus que je pourrais peut-être l'avoir par les sentiments… Je me tournai vers lui mais quelque chose se retourna dans mon estomac lorsque mon regard croisa le sien. C'était la première fois que je le regardais de près avec mes yeux d'humain depuis le soir où j'étais devenu le gardien du secret des Potter et cette vision me procura un terrible choc : le garçon avait les mêmes traits de visage que James au même âge, les mêmes cheveux ébouriffés, la même taille… Et ses yeux… Des souvenirs défilèrent brusquement à toute allure dans mon esprit sans crier gare : James en train de disputer une partie d'échecs sorciers contre moi dans la tour des Gryffondor, riant de ma médiocrité, Lily, assise en face de moi dans le parc de Poudlard, m'écoutant parler de mes craintes et de mes frustrations, son regard vert plein d'affection…

« Harry... Harry... Tu ressembles tellement à ton père... Tu es son portrait... »

C'était sorti tout seul, c'était trop vrai, trop fort pour pouvoir rester en moi…

« COMMENT OSES-TU T'ADRESSER À HARRY ? rugit Sirius, COMMENT OSES-TU LE REGARDER EN FACE ? COMMENT OSES-TU PARLER DE JAMES DEVANT LUI ? »

Je me recroquevillai de terreur, mais je ne devais pas perdre mon ultime objectif de vue. La peur semblant faire brûler chacune de mes veines, je me traînai jusqu'au garçon, les mains tendues, l'implorant du regard, incapable d'élever ma voix au-delà du murmure.

« Harry… Harry, James n'aurait pas voulu qu'on me tue. James aurait compris, Harry. Il aurait eu pitié de moi. »

Je ne pus voir le regard de Harry à cet instant car deux mains me saisirent par les épaules et me rejetèrent en arrière. Je retombai assis sur le sol, en proie à une peur démente et, à l'instant où je croisai le regard brûlant de haine de Sirius, je fondis en larmes. Il n'y avait aucune comédie dans mes sanglots, je pleurais comme un enfant, me roulant par terre, rendu fou par la terreur, me sentant incapable de faire autre chose que de supplier, de supplier pour que l'on ne me tue pas, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences, je ne voulais pas mourir, j'avais trop peur de la mort… Fou de terreur et de désespoir, j'employai mes ultimes forces à vider mon cœur de tout ce que j'avais vécu douze ans auparavant, la terreur que m'inspirait le seigneur noir, mon impossibilité de refuser de le servir, je leur avouai tout, tout ce que j'aurais peut-être déjà dû leur avouer à l'époque. Je tentai d'expliquer ma conviction que l'on n'avait rien à gagner en s'opposant au Seigneur des Ténèbres à ce moment-là et il me revint à l'esprit le nombre de fois où je m'étais retenu de dire ces choses à James et à Lily, de les persuader qu'à lutter, ils perdraient leurs deux vies en plus de celle de Harry, tandis que s'ils se rendaient, ils seraient probablement épargnés…

S'en suivit un dialogue dont je ne parvins par la suite pas réellement à reconstituer l'intégralité tant la frayeur me faisait occulter tout le reste. La seule chose qui revint, plus tard, régulièrement dans mes souvenirs était la voix remplie de fureur de Sirius, hurlant que j'aurais dû mourir plutôt que de trahir mes amis, et les deux baguettes, celles de mes deux anciens meilleurs amis, pointés droit sur mon cœur.

Et puis la sentence tomba, tel un couperet, et je crois que le fait qu'elle fut prononcée par la voix restée parfaitement calme et maîtrisée de Remus me paralysa encore davantage de terreur que s'il se fût agi de celle, chargée de haine et de colère, de Sirius.

« Tu aurais dû comprendre que si Voldemort ne te tuait pas, c'est nous qui le ferions. Adieu, Peter. »

Je fermai les yeux, tellement terrorisé que je ne songeai même pas un instant à tenter de fuir. De toute façon, c'aurait été parfaitement inutile, je le savais. C'est à peine si je réalisai que Remus avait prononcé le nom de Voldemort. Son adieu avait claqué comme un coup de fouet dans ma tête et le son s'en répercutait en un écho infini et assourdissant, m'empêchant de songer à quoi que ce soit. Je voulus pousser un hurlement de détresse, la peur tellement puissante en moi qu'il me semblait que j'allais exploser, mais rien ne sortit de mes lèvres. Et puis soudain, tout s'arrêta net.

« Non ! »

En un instant, tout avait changé. Harry se trouvait à présent debout entre les baguettes qui me menaçaient et moi et je ne l'avais pas vu arriver.

« Vous ne pouvez pas le tuer, vous ne pouvez pas ! »

Je fus subitement envahi par une bouffée indescriptible d'espoir, de reconnaissance et de… de fierté ? Oui, c'était bien cela. Mon petit discours auprès de Harry sur ce que son père n'aurait pas voulu avait fait son œuvre et Harry ne voulait pas que l'on me tue, parce que je lui avais fait croire que James ne l'aurait pas voulu !

« Harry, c'est à cause de cette vermine que tu n'as plus de parents, rugit Sirius, ce lamentable détritus t'aurait même tué, toi aussi, sans le moindre scrupule. Tu l'as entendu. Sa répugnante petite personne avait beaucoup plus de valeur à ses yeux que toute ta famille.

-Je sais, répondit Harry, mais il faut l'amener au château. Nous le livrerons aux Détraqueurs. Il ira à Azkaban... ne le tuez pas... »

Je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps. Ne croyant pas encore tout à fait à ma chance, je me jetai littéralement à ses pieds et lui étreignis les genoux de toutes mes forces. J'allais vivre, j'allais vivre ! Azkaban, ça n'était rien à côté de la mort. La simple idée des Détraqueurs me glaçait le sang et me terrorisait, mais Sirius avait soigneusement expliqué en détails quelques instants auparavant comment il s'était enfui et j'avais bon espoir de pouvoir faire de même… Et puis… Pourquoi attendre la prison ? Maintenant que je savais que j'allais survivre, je pouvais trouver à n'importe quel moment une opportunité pour m'enfuir. Un rat était minuscule et pouvait se faufiler partout…

« Harry… Merci… C'est plus que je ne mérite… Merci…

- Lâchez-moi, fit Harry en me repoussant, sa voix dure me faisant l'effet d'une gifle, je ne fais pas ça pour vous. Je le fais parce que je pense que mon père n'aurait pas voulu que ses meilleurs amis se transforment en tueurs... simplement à cause de vous. »

Je n'en espérais pas autant. Je savais que cette simple phrase achèverait de convaincre Remus et Sirius. Elle était empreinte d'une telle noblesse qu'ils ne pourraient qu'y voir une poignante ressemblance entre Harry et son père et ne pourraient qu'accepter ce jugement.

Tout ce qui se passa ensuite ne me laissa que peu de souvenirs, tant je me sentais enveloppé dans une bulle d'euphorie. Je savais qu'elle se dissiperait très vite, que ma vieille compagne la peur referait surface pour me ronger lentement de l'intérieur comme elle le faisait depuis une quinzaine d'années, mais je voulais pour l'instant profiter de ma menue victoire, évitant de trop penser qu'il était évident que Harry avait agi parce que son cœur était noble et pur dès le départ et non parce que j'avais tenté de le prendre par les sentiments.

Je fus attaché, bâillonné, mais je n'en avais cure. Sirius me fit bien comprendre que l'on n'hésiterait pas à me tuer si je me métamorphosais en rat, puis l'on se mit en route lentement, en une sorte de procession. Menotté, attaché d'un côté à Remus qui ne me lâchait ni du regard, ni de la pointe de sa baguette, de l'autre à Ron qui semblait particulièrement contrarié, la découverte de l'identité de son rat de compagnie n'y étant probablement pas étrangère, je descendis prudemment l'escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée de la cabane, précédé de Pattenrond qui en cet instant avait l'air particulièrement fier, suivi de Sirius transportant Rogue toujours inconscient, de Harry et d'Hermione.

Avec difficulté, nous nous engageâmes dans le souterrain et, avec lenteur, entamâmes notre retour vers Poudlard.

Ce n'est qu'une fois dans le parc baigné d'obscurité, lorsque j'aperçus les fenêtres scintillantes de lumière du château, que je réalisai que ma situation n'était en réalité guère plus enviable que celle d'un mort. Laissant échapper un gémissement désespéré, je considérai mes options. Remus ne me quittait toujours pas des yeux, Ron non plus et trois autres sorciers équipés de baguettes marchaient derrière mon dos. Si je me changeais en rat maintenant, je pouvais être certain que, malgré ma petite taille, au moins un de leurs sortilèges ne me manquerait pas. L'appréhension, de plus en plus tenace et puissante, me gagna peu à peu et, tandis que nous nous rapprochions du château, je laissai échapper un nouveau gémissement. Si l'on ne choisissait pas de me donner le baiser du Détraqueur, au moins serais-je envoyé à Azkaban à perpétuité et, me rappelai-je soudain, Sirius avait résisté à leur pouvoir en conservant dans son cœur la pensée qu'il était innocent. Possédais-je en moi la moindre pensée ayant la même force ? Non, je n'étais qu'un misérable peureux en proie à la détresse et au chagrin et les Détraqueurs ne feraient de moi qu'une bouchée quand je serais dans ma cellule. Je deviendrais fou en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

Je marchais toujours, ne comprenant pas très bien comment mes jambes me supportaient encore, mes mains s'étant mises à trembler quand quelque chose changea. Il me fallut un moment pour réaliser que les nuages qui obscurcissaient le ciel s'étaient dissipés, un autre pour que mon cerveau parvienne à comprendre pleinement ce que signifiait la phrase que prononça brusquement Hermione derrière moi d'une voix mal assurée.

« Oh là là, il n'a pas pris sa potion, ce soir ! Il va devenir dangereux ! »

Mais bien sûr ! Si le parc était brusquement baigné d'une lumière si claire, c'était que nous étions… le soir de la pleine lune ! Quand enfin je reportai mon regard sur Remus, sa transformation était déjà presque complète. J'avais assisté à ce spectacle des dizaines de fois, mais jamais sous ma forme humaine et je me mis à trembler de frayeur. A présent Remus était entièrement devenu loup et sa patte glissait habilement hors de la menotte qui le reliait à moi. Tandis qu'il bondissait en avant, hurlant à la lune, il y eut de l'agitation derrière moi et je vis brusquement le gros chien noir qui n'était autre que Patmol sous sa forme animale se précipiter au-devant du loup et engager le combat. M'arrachant à la contemplation de ce spectacle, je réalisai soudain que la lune m'offrait une chance que je n'aurais jamais pu espérer. Ni Remus ni Sirius ne se préoccupaient plus de moi, je n'étais plus rattaché qu'à Ron qui avait une jambe cassée et Harry semblait tellement pétrifié par la scène qu'il ne remarquerait rien avant un moment.

Profitant de la confusion générale, je fis un bond de côté et je me jetai sur la baguette de Remus qui gisait à terre à l'endroit où le loup-garou s'était transformé. Alors qu'Hermione donnait enfin l'alerte, j'avais déjà pointé la baguette sur Ron que mon mouvement avait déjà projeté à terre et je murmurai un « Stupéfix ! » qui l'immobilisa au sol, inconscient.

Sentant l'adrénaline monter si vite qu'il me semblait que j'allais perdre la raison d'un instant à l'autre, je ne remarquai pas que Harry avait pointé sa baguette sur moi et ne m'en aperçus que lorsque la baguette de Remus me sauta des mains. Le jeune Potter se précipita alors sur moi mais je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire et la métamorphose m'était devenue tellement aisée que je ne dus fournir presque aucun effort. Avant même que Harry fût sur moi, j'étais redevenu un rat et je détalais à travers le parc du plus vite que me le permettaient mes petites pattes. Je savais que Sirius se lancerait à ma poursuite sitôt que les enfants ne seraient plus menacés par le loup-garou, je savais aussi que le chien courait beaucoup plus vite que moi, mais j'avais une bonne longueur d'avance et je sentais autre chose que la terreur faire battre mon petit cœur comme un forcené derrière mes côtes : je ressentais plus d'espoir que je n'en avais jamais éprouvé depuis bien longtemps.

Je courus longtemps, très longtemps, sans jeter le moindre regard en arrière, la terreur me donnant des ailes, ne pensant à rien d'autre qu' à fuir, à fuir très loin, le plus loin possible du château, de Sirius et des autres… J'ignorai la fatigue sur une distance que je ne me serais jamais cru capable de parcourir, mais je sentais l'épuisement me gagner et, n'entendant plus rien derrière moi, mes narines ne flairant aucune odeur suspecte, je finis par m'arrêter et me laisser tomber dans un creux entre deux racines, au pied d'un grand arbre.

Je gardai le silence, le cœur battant si fort qu'il me semblait que toutes les créatures alentour devaient l'entendre, mais aucun bruit de pattes précipité ne me parvint et je me calmai peu à peu. Sirius avait abandonné la poursuite, si tant est qu'il m'ait suivi. J'étais libre, j'étais vivant ! Mon cœur fit un bond de joie dans ma poitrine et je restai là un moment, savourant mon triomphe. Puis, la peur accumulée et la fatigue eurent raison de mes dernières forces et je m'endormis dans ma minuscule tanière.

Je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où je pouvais bien me trouver ni de l'heure qu'il était quand je m'éveillai mais je me sentais beaucoup mieux, presque frais et dispos. J'étais toujours vivant et j'avais peine à le croire. Néanmoins les souvenirs de la soirée affluaient peu à peu en moi et je réalisai que mon espoir d'être pardonné, accepté et protégé par mes anciens amis s'était définitivement évanoui et que plus jamais je ne pourrais compter les retrouver. Le seul avenir qui s'offrait à moi s'imposa à mon esprit comme une douche froide : je n'étais plus un rat de compagnie, j'étais seul et il ne me restait plus qu'à tenter de retrouver mon maître. Cela me prendrait probablement des mois et des mois et je savais que je risquais d'être mal accueilli : j'avais mis douze ans avant de me décider à revenir vers lui et je ne le faisais qu'en dernier recours et la simple idée de la colère qu'il éprouverait à cette idée provoqua un tremblement dans tout mon corps. Par ailleurs, c'était un peu à cause de moi qu'il était presque mort et j'ignorais s'il me le pardonnerait. Pourtant, si je le retrouvais, si j'étais le premier à le faire, si j'arrivais à l'aider, à lui redonner de la force, à lui permettre de retrouver ses pouvoirs, ne me donnerait-il pas sa reconnaissance infinie ? Ma dette ne serait-elle pas infiniment moindre que ce que je pourrais lui offrir ? Ne serais-je pas le premier à revenir vers lui ?

C'est nourrissant ce secret espoir, malgré la peur de le revoir, de me remettre à son service, que je m'extirpai de mon trou et que je me mis lentement en marche. J'ignorais comment le retrouver, mais la facilité que conférait le fait d'être un Animagus pour communiquer avec les autres animaux me serait sans aucun doute d'une aide précieuse. Je me renseignerais, je le retrouverais, quel que fût le temps que cela prendrait. J'affronterais mon sort, mais je serais son plus fidèle serviteur, celui qui le ramènerait à la vie quand les autres l'avaient abandonné. J'avais peur, si peur… Mais lui seul pourrait me protéger, et même si je devais affronter les ténèbres, la terreur de le servir, je l'aiderais à bâtir son empire, j'en serais acteur et j'en récolterais le plus précieux des fruits : la protection et la sécurité.


End file.
